A normal Family?
by pinkie0496
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are hollywoods perfect couple, at 18. At 24, they get married. But at 25 they have a baby. What happens 3 years later when they keep the baby, move into a new house and still are famous. Will they ever be a normal family?
1. Trailer

Trailer

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were the perfect, famous, couple at age 18. They got married at 24. But when they are 25 years old and have their first child. What will happen 3 years later, after the baby is born?

How will they balance fame with family?

Will it all work out?

Will they ever be a normal family?

What about movie offers, music records and more?

Most impotently, WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?????

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Bolton

Zac Efron as (himself) Troy Bolton

Cameron David Bolton as Troy and Gabriella's baby

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evens

Jared Murillo as (himself) Jared Evens


	2. Caught you! Chapter 1!

Gabriella's point of View

I woke up to the sunlight that filled the room. I heard a little boy running into my room, calling mommy. This is Gabriella here. I just finished my sold out concert tour. I am 28 years old and my husband, Troy Bolton, is 29. We have been married for 4 years and then I got pregnant a year later. Now, we have a 3-year-old son named Cameron. He has blonde curly hair, like Troy had when he was Cameron's age. He has my big brown eyes and tiny little nose. Other than those two genes, he looks very much like his father. Troy just got back from filming a movie last week. He is now home with Cameron and me.

We live on a private lot in Los Angles. We have a private gate and a semi-long driveway. Our house has 4 stories, including an attic and basement. We have normal rooms like any other house but a tennis court, pool, a small golf course and a gym. Cameron's room is painted blue, with blue curtains and blue comforter. Can you guess what his favorite color is?

"Mommy!" Cameron shirked, as he got on Gabriella's bed and started to jump on it.

"Good Morning, Cammi," Gabriella said, as she smiled down at her son.

Troy then walked in, setting the breakfast down on the side table.

"Good Morning," Troy replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Breakfast in bed I see. Thank you," Gabriella said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Mwe and daddy made bweakfast for you," Cameron stated as he climbed towards his mom. Gabriella then carried him onto her lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then started to eat breakfast.

After Gabriella finished her breakfast, Troy took the dishes downstairs to wash them. Gabriella then walked towards a long hallway, attached to her and Troy's bedroom. This hallway had rooms that contained clothes, so technically they were closets. This hallway had 5 doors, which meant 5 closets that Gabriella and Troy shared. Cameron had his own closet attached to his room. Gabriella walked to one of the closets and put on a dark blue tank top, distressed jean capris.

Down in the kitchen, Troy had just finished the dishes. He then walked into the living room where Cameron was playing with his cars.

"Hey buddy, let's go get dressed," Troy said as he bent down and picked his son up.

"NO!!" Cameron yelled, trying to squirm out of his fathers grip. But Troy had a strong grip on him, therefore Cameron couldn't get out.

Once they got upstairs to Cameron's room, Troy started to undress him. Once Troy took his shirt and pant's off, Cameron sprinted out of the room in only his diaper.

"Mommy!" Cameron yelled as he ran past his mom in the kitchen.

"Cameron, what are-," Gabriella said, trying to contain her giggles, before she was cut off.

"Cameron get back here right now!" Troy interrupted as he ran after Cameron.

Eventually, Troy caught Cameron and carried him back upstairs.

"NO, NO, NO!!!" Cameron screamed all he way to his room.


	3. Pickles

_Authors note- Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter. I really, really appreciate it! I hope you guys like this chapter and remember to comment. I will also put chapter 3 out tonight, since this one is short! I love your opinions and I am open to ideas. I got an idea from __alyssa678954saying that Troy and Gabriella should have a baby girl. This story is about Troy and Gabriella raising their ONE child. Right now their lives are revolving around Cameron. Great idea though, I may put it in a troyella one shot. _

Troy put Cameron in some khaki shorts and a yellow T-shirt that read 'Big Boys'

Troy then went to his closet and then put on a solid green T-shirt and baggy brown shorts. When he got dressed he heard a scream coming from the kitchen. The scream sounded like Gabriella's voice. Troy ran down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gabriella screamed as she dropped a jar of pickles on the ground. Troy then dashed into the kitchen.

"What happened!? Is everyone okay?" Troy asked, rather breathless. Behind him was Cameron.

"Ooooo! Pwickles!" Cameron exclaimed and tried to grab a pickle from the pile of glass and pickles. Luckily, Troy picked him up before he could get a pickle.

"Those pickles are icky. Don't touch them, okay?" Troy said.

"But Camwon hungrwey!" Cameron complained as he tried to squirm out of his fathers grip.

"You just ate breakfast 1 hour ago! And you're still hungry!" Troy said as he saw Gabriella clean up the broken glass and pickles.

"Ywes! I want bwread with pweanut bwutter and jwelly on it, pwease?" Cameron asked his dad with his puppy dogface. Troy couldn't compete with Cameron anymore, he was too cute.

"Okay, lets get you into your highchair," Troy said as he walked over to Cameron's highchair, putting his son in it. Once Cameron was settled in his highchair, Troy went into the kitchen, grabbed bread, grape jelly and peanut butter and started to make Cameron's sandwich.

When Gabriella was finished cleaning up the pickles and glass, she walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Can you make me one, Sweetie?" Gabriella asked sweetly

"Nice try but no. I already made you breakfast missy," Troy retorted.

"Pretty please," Gabriella said, rather childish, while giving him the puppy dogface.

"Oh, no, the puppy dogface only works for Cameron," Troy said, trying to look away.

After a few seconds, Troy gave in and asked " White or wheat?"

"YAY! Thank you Troysie!" Gabriella exclaimed, as she gave Troy a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and I want white," Gabriella answered.

"She may have won this time, but she won't win the next," Troy told himself, as he walked to the table with 3 sandwiches.


	4. Head, shoulders, knees and toes

Authors Note: YAY! Chapter three! Please comment! Chapter 4 should be out sometime tomorrow!

"Here are your sandwiches," Troy announced as he put one of the sandwiches on Cameron's highchair. The placed the other two on the mahogany table.

"Cameron what do you say to daddy?" Gabriella asked Cameron, hoping he would get his question correct.

"Thwank ywou daddy!" Cameron said, his mouth full of food.

"Yes, thank you daddy!" Gabriella said, in a baby voice like Cameron.

After they finished lunch, Cameron ran into the living room and stared at the 52" flat screen television, while Gabriella was washing the dishes. Then Troy entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"Daddy, why no pwicture on scween?" Cameron asked his dad in confusion. Troy then chuckled and responded "You have to turn it on buddy," Troy then grabbed he remote and turned on the television. The screen pictured a make-out scene between two girls.

"OH, GOSH!" Troy yelled as her covered Cameron's eyes. Troy then changed the channel to something Cameron is allowed to watch. Troy then took his hand off of Cameron's eyes.

"YAY! Hwead, swhoulders, kwnees and twoes!" Cameron shirked as he ran to the front of the living room, clapping his little hand together.

"Come on daddy, gwet up and dwance!" Cameron instructed Troy as he pulled Troy's finger, trying to get him of the couch.

"Okay, okay. Let's get up and dance!" Troy said sarcastically. Troy then started to do the head, shoulders, knees and toes dance.

"No daddy, ywour dwoing it ALL wrong!" Cameron told his father "It's hwead, swholders, kwees and twoes not swholders, hwead, twoes and kwees," Cameron explained. Gabriella then came into the living room laughing hysterically.

"Yeah Troy, its head, shoulders, knees and toes," Gabriella said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Like you could do better," Troy retorted to Gabriella.

"Ooooo, feisty," Gabriella said as she started to laugh once again.


	5. Greg from Mexico

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the comments on the last chapters!

Chapter 5 may be out later tonight!

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch talking, while Cameron was playing with his cars on the coffee table.

"Hwungrwy!" Cameron yelled, out of nowhere. Gabriella and Troy both were startled when Cameron said that.

" Cameron, your hungry AGAIN!? You just ate 20 minutes ago!" Troy asked, making the last part loud.

"Ywes! Cwan we gwo out and ewat? Pwease daddy?" Cameron asked his dad, with the most adorablest puppy dogface.

"Awww, come on Troy. Who can say no to that face," Gabriella said, looking at her son.

"Okay, okay. Man, what is with all of the puppy dog faces today?" Troy said as he grabbed his Cameron over the coffee table, and started tickling his tummy. (Ring, Ring. Ring, ring!)

"I'll get it!" Troy announced as he handed Cameron to Gabriella.

"Hello?" Troy asked

"Hello, is this Troy Bolton?" The mysterious man asked.

"Yes, it is. How can I help you?" Troy asked the man on the other line.

"This is Greg Smith speaking (A/N fake director) I'm directing a new movie and I want you to be the star. I already e-mailed your agent the information and he should've e-mailed the information to you," Greg said.

"Oh, well I am very flattered Mr. Smith and I will call you back after I have read the information. May I have your number?" Troy asked.

"My number is also with the information given in the e-mail. Please call me Greg," Greg concluded.

"Thank you Greg. I will talk to you soon. Good- bye," Troy said.

"It was nice talking to you Mr. Bolton, Bye," Greg said as he hung up the phone

Troy then hung up the phone also and walked back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked while she stopped playing with Cameron and looked up at Troy.

"That was Greg Smith," Troy answered, taking a seat next to Gabriella.

"Greg Smith?!? The famous awarding winning director Greg Smith!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, no Greg Smith the hobo that lives in a box in Mexico," Troy said, acting serious.

"Oh, how did he get the money to call you?" Gabriella asked acting along with Troy.

"Gwreg Swmith! Gwereg my fwriend!" Cameron shirked, running up the stairs.

"Cameron where are you going," Gabriella called after him, as she looked over at Troy. Cameron then ran back down the stairs, with a picture in his hand.

"Cameron, who is that?" Troy asked, pointing to the man in the box sitting next to Cameron in the picture.

"Thwat Gwreg! He fworm twrip to Mwexico!" Cameron explained. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. There really was a Greg Smith that lived in Mexico in a box.


	6. Paparazzi

Authors Note: Hey guys! I am really sorry I haven't updated in 2 days. I have been busy and I didn't have time to make another chapter. It takes me at least 25 minutes to make one chapter. How long does it take you to make you chapters? But anyways, enjoy!

" So, what did Greg Smith want," Gabriella asked troy after shaking off the thought that her son is taking pictures with a hobo.

"He was talking to me about a movie he is doing and said he wanted me to play the lead role in the movie," Troy answered, still having his eyes glued to the picture of Greg Smith and his son.

"A lead role! That's great! What's it about? Who else is in it? Where are you going to film it? What's it called?" Gabriella asked, showering Troy with questions.

" There is one answer that I can say to all of those questions. That answer would be I don't know. My agent sent me an e-mail that contained the information about the movie," Troy explained looking up from the picture to Gabriella.

"Ohh, why don't we go check it out?" Gabriella asked, as she got up and was about to walk to the office.

"Oh well, umm, how about we wait until later. Cameron's hungry, and you can't stop a growing boy from eating," Troy said grabbing her arm to stop her.

" Oh come on he just ate 20 minutes ago! I think he can wait at least 10 minutes. I just want to see what It's about," Gabriella complained.

"Let's wait until later," Troy said, hoping he won and she would just agree with him for once.

"Why don't you want to go see the information? It is a movie you may actually do," Gabriella explained.

"Okay fine!" Troy exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "You win, I don't want to look at the information because do you know what ALL the movies Greg Smith directed are about?" Troy asked, hoping she would understand

"Sex," Gabriella and Troy whispered at the same time, making sure Cameron couldn't hear.

"Well, umm, I guess we should be heading to lunch now," Gabriella said changing the subject as she hopped up on her feet. She then walked over to the other side of the living room to find Cameron there playing with his toys all by himself. Gabriella then picked him up and walked back towards Troy.

"Mwy Cwars!" Cameron shirked as he was carried over to his dad.

"I am going to go find my bag. Can you put him in his car seat?" Gabriella asked as she handed Cameron to Troy.

"Yeah, sure," Troy agreed as he walked to the garage. Troy then grabbed his keys and wallet and went to the Audi C7. As usual Troy struggled to put Cameron in his car seat.

"Daddy, twoo tight!" Cameron whined.

"Buddy, It's going to keep you safe when I drive. Do you want to end up with a bunch of boo-boo's?" Troy asked, as Cameron shook his head 'no'. "Okay, then keep this seatbelt on," Troy finished as he gave Cameron a kiss on the forehead.

Gabriella then walked into the garage and sat in the passenger's seat. Troy sat in the drivers seat as he opened the garage and started the engine. He then backed out of the driveway and onto the road.

After about 20 minutes of driving to the restaurant, Troy was trying to find a parking space in the parking lot. When he found one, he parked the car and took the key out of the ignition. He spotted paparazzi just a few feet away from the car.

"Here we go again," Troy said to himself as he got out of the car.


	7. interuptions

Authors note: Yay! I got this out today! I may put the next chapter out tomorrow, if I have time. Hope you guys like it!

Troy got out of the car and Gabriella did as well. Troy opened the car door and unbuckled Cameron, while Gabriella grabbed the baby bag.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked Troy who nodded his head 'Yes'.

"Daddy," Cameron cried when he saw a bright flash.

"It will be okay buddy," Troy said as he picked Cameron up in his arms. Gabriella closed the door and locked it. She then grabbed Troy's hand and laced her fingers through them. Troy was still holding Cameron as they tried to get through the crowd of paparazzi.

"Hwi pweople!" Cameron greeted the paparazzi, as they snapped pictures.

"Cameron, no talking to strangers," Gabriella warned, making sure the paparazzi couldn't hear that.

"Excuse us, guys," Troy said as he tried to push past some paparazzi.

"Troy, over here! Gabriella how was your tour? How is your relationship with Troy, Gabriella? Is Cameron doing okay? What are you guys doing next?" The paparazzi yelled at them as they were walking towards the restaurant.

Eventually, Troy, Cameron and Gabriella reached the restaurant. They then asked for a table and got seated.

"That wasn't as bad as it usually is," Troy said as he was looking through the menu.

"What do you want to eat Cammi? Macaroni and cheese?" Gabriella asked Cameron, who was pretending to read the menu, which was upside down.

"Ywes! I want Mwacaroni and cweese!" Cameron exclaimed as her but the menu down.

"Okay, Macaroni and cheese it is then. What do you want Honey?" Gabriella asked Troy who was still looking through the menu.

"Uhh… I don't know. I will have whatever your having I guess," Troy answered as he put down his menu as well.

"Hello! My name is Jane and I will be serving you today! Do you know what you guys want to drink?" A perky voice said as she got her pen and paper out.

"I think I will have a Cokeand so will he," Gabriella said as she pointed to Troy. "And I think he would like apple juice," Gabriella said while pointing to Cameron.

"Okay! Are you guys ready to order or do you still need time to think?" Jane asked, once again very perky.

"I think we are ready. We will have a kids Macaroni and cheese and 2 cheeseburgers with fries," Gabriella answered as she handed Jane the menus.

"Okay! That will be right out!" Jane said as she gathered the menus and walked away.

"Swhe nwice!" Cameron exclaimed, referring to Jane. Then two little girls came up to their table with their moms.

"Hi! My name is Emily and this is my friend Morgan. We both are HUGE fans of both of you. May we please get a picture?" The girls asked as their moms got out their cameras.

"Yeah sure," Gabriella answered with a smile.

"Okay thank you!" The girls answered. Troy and Gabriella then stood up to take their picture with them.

"Okay ready? One two thr-," One of the girls mom said as she was then interrupted.

"Pwicture!" Cameron shirked, as he bounced up and down in his high chair.

"Sorry girls. He really likes pictures" Troy apologized as he smiled at the girls.

"Okay, let's do this again. One two thr-," The same mom said as she was interrupted again.

"I want to gwet in pwicture twoo!" Cameron whined as he stretched his arms out, signaling for someone to get him out.

"Cameron, I don't think they want you in the picture," Troy explained as Cameron started to cry.

"Why?" Cameron managed to say through his sobs.

"Oh that's okay! He can come in the picture too!" Morgan said as she smiled at Cameron.

"Really? Its fine if you don't want him in the picture," Troy said.

"No, we want him in the picture he's so cute!" Emily said.

"Okay, thanks girls!" Troy said as he picked up Cameron and put him in his arms.

"Okay let's try this one more time one, two, thr-," the mom said again ONCE AGAIN interrupted.

"WAIT! How's my hair?" Gabriella asked.

"Your hair, what about my smile?" Troy asked smiling.


	8. Choo Choo

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the comments on the last chapter! That really means a lot to me knowing that u guys like the story! Here is chapter 7 and since I am free tonight I will also give you guys chapter 8! Enjoy!

After Morgan and Emily got a picture with Troy, Gabriella and Cameron, there food and drinks then came.

"Okay! Here we go! Two cheeseburgers and a kid's macaroni! Is there anything else I can get you?" Jane asked, in her perky voice, as usual.

"No. I think we're fine for right now. Thank you," Gabriella answered sweetly as Jane nodded her head and walked away.

"Mommy! Hwot!" Cameron yelled as he spit out the food on Troy.

"CAMERON DAVID NO SPITTING OUT FOOD!" Troy yelled so loud everyone turned around to look at him. Which then after a few seconds everyone continued what they were originally doing.

"Troy you have it in your hair too," Gabriella said trying not to laugh. She also passed him her mirror. Gabriella then got a napkin and started to wipe off some of the food on his face.

"Thanks," Troy mumbled.

"Sworry Daddy. I lwove you," Cameron apologized as he smiled sweetly at Troy.

"It's okay buddy," Troy said as walked up to Cameron and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am going to go to the bathroom to clean off the food," Troy announced as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay Cameron let mommy feed you the food," Gabriella said as she picked up a spoonful of macaroni and blew on it. She then fed it to Cameron.

"No Twrain?" Cameron asked.

"Oh. How could I forget the train," Gabriella answered. She then got another spoonful of macaroni.

"Here comes the train! Choo, Choo!" Gabriella exclaimed as she fed the food to Cameron.

"Mwuch Bweeter!" Cameron stated with a mouth full of food while giving Gabriella a thumbs up. Gabriella then took a bite out of her cheeseburger. Then Troy came back to the table, all cleaned up from the mess.

"DADDY!" Cameron chirped as Troy sat back down in his chair.

Troy, Gabriella and Cameron then finished their food and Troy paid the bill. They then left a tip and walked out of the restaurant. Gabriella was holding Cameron in her arms while Troy had the 'to go' boxes and keys in his hands.

When they walked out they saw a bunch of flashes. There were probably 30 paparazzi people surrounding the area. Gabriella then held onto Cameron even tighter as they tried to find their car.

"Troy! Gabriella! Over here! How was lunch? Troy is it true your going to model for a new clothing line?" The paparazzi barked toward Troy and Gabriella.

"Guys, excuse us," Troy asked as he walked towards the car. Once Troy unlocked the car he put the food in the backseat. Gabriella then put Cameron in his car seat and the baby bag next to him and the food. Troy and Gabriella then got in the 2 front seats and drove off.

Once the family got home, Troy got Cameron out of his car seat and carried him inside the house. Gabriella took the baby bag and food in the house.

"Now, let's go look at that movie. Shall we?" Gabriella asked as she put the stuff she was carrying on the counter.

"Whoa! Hold on their Gabi. We just got home, let's put the food in the refrigerator and change Cameron's diaper," Troy bawled, carrying Cameron to his room.

"Okay. I guess you will be changing Cameron's diaper while I put the food in the refrigerator," Gabriella stated.

Once Troy got up to Cameron's room he took off his pant.

"No! Cwameron Cwold!" Cameron complained as he squirmed around on the changing table.

"Cameron you made a poo poo. I need to change you," Troy explained as he tried to keep Cameron from moving.

"NO!" Cameron yelled, still squirming.

"Cameron. Do you want a timeout?" Troy warned as he saw Cameron stop squirming.

"No," Cameron mumbled, and then Troy changed his diaper.

Once he finished he placed Cameron on the ground. Cameron then made a dash down the stairs.

Once Troy got downstairs he saw Gabriella on the couch with her laptop on her lap. Cameron was playing with his toys on the other side of the living room.

"Now, let's check that e-mail," Gabriella said as Troy sat down next to her. 'Here we go…' Troy thought.


	9. Movie Details

Authors Note: Here is chapter 8! Sorry it's short but it's getting late and I am tired.

Gabriella then logged onto Troy's email. She then slicked the email that read

Greg Smith's new movie production. When she clicked on the link a word document then opened up. This then gave them all the answers to the questions.

Movie title: The loved one

What is the movie about: A married man named tom falls in love with a girl he meets at work, Hailey. They then have an affair because Hailey is also married. When Tom's wife, Rachel, finds out she asks him if he loves him. They then have sex and now Tom has to choose which girl he really loves. Rachel or Hailey

Stars: Rachel: Brittany Snow

Tom: Troy Bolton

Nick (Hailey's husband): Johnny Depp

Hailey: Nikki Blonsky

Rated R (for sexual content)

"WOW!" Gabriella exclaimed. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE SEX WITH TWO GIRLS!" Gabriella screamed out in anger. "This director has a SICK mind," Gabriella finished. Troy just sat there in shock, he didn't want to sleep with two girls, especially Nikki!

"Mommy, what swex," Cameron asked, recalling to the word his mom just screamed.


	10. Good Night!

Here's the next chapter!

"Uh,' Gabriella bellowed as she was trying to answer her son's questions about sex.

"Sex is..Uh, well sex, um, you see," Gabriella stammered as she was trying to think of an answer.

"Sex what does that mean. Mommy said something else," Troy answered trying to act like he didn't know what was happening.

"Bwut, mommy said swex, daddy!" Cameron protested crossing his arms over him chest.

"No, mommy said next not sex. Sex isn't even a word," Troy explained hoping Cameron would believe the lies he's making up.

"Oh. Owkay!" Cameron squeaked, believing his father 100%. Then Cameron started to play with his cars once again.

"Thanks, but we aren't done with our conversation yet. We will continue this after Cameron goes to bed," Gabriella stated getting off the couch.

It is now 5:00pm and Cameron is coloring on the table while Gabriella is making dinner and Troy is watching basketball.

"Daddy, lwook!" Cameron exclaimed as he ran into the living room holding up his drawing. Troy then picked Cameron up when he was near him and placed him on his lap.

"Ooooo. That's pretty. What is it?" Troy asked as he stared at Cameron's drawing.

"Thwat flower and thwat bwasketbwall!" Cameron explained as he pointed to a red blob, which was the flower and an orange blob, which was the basketball.

"Good job! Let's go hang it on the refrigerator now," Troy congratulated giving him a kiss on his forehead as he began to walk towards the refrigerator, still holding Cameron.

"Hey. What's that?" Gabriella asked pointing to the picture as Troy and Cameron entered the kitchen.

"Twhat mwy pwicture!" Cameron uttered as he held the picture up.

"Wow. That's amazing!" Gabriella replied. She then went back to her cooking.

"Thwere!" Cameron peeped as he placed his picture on the refrigerator.

"Good job," Troy commented as he placed Cameron down on the ground.

"Dinner's ready!" Gabriella announced as she was placing pasta on the table.

"Yay! Fwood!" Cameron exclaimed as he ran to the table.

"I have a feeling that he's going to grow up short and fat," Troy insulted as he whispered it towards Gabriella.

"If he does, at least we know where he got it from," Gabriella added as she looked at Troy with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I was thinking you, too," Troy retorted as he sat down in a chair.

"Ha ha. Your humor is killing me," Gabriella said sarcastically as she picked up Cameron and put him in his highchair.

Once they all finished dinner, Troy cleaned the dishes and Gabriella was upstairs giving Cameron a bath.

"C'mon Cammi let's get you naked and in the tub," Gabriella replied placing him on the ground as she began to take off his shirt.

"NO!" Cameron screamed so loud that you could probably hear it all the way in Brazil.

"Cam, we need to clean you so then you can go to bed," Gabriella reasoned as she began to take off his clothes again.

"NO!" Cameron repeated as he tried to make an escape out of the bathroom attached to his room.

"Cameron. Do you want a time-out?" Gabriella warned as she began to take his clothes off again.

"Fine," Cameron agreed as he let his mom undress him. Gabriella then filled the tub with warm water and bubbles.

"Bwubbles!" Cameron shrieked as he jumped in the water, splashing Gabriella.

"Cameron!" Gabriella barked as she dried herself off with a towel nearby.

Once Cameron finished his bath, Gabriella put him in his pajamas and carried him downstairs.

"Do you want milk Cameron?" Gabriella questioned him in a soothing voice. Cameron was now too tired to speak but nodded his head 'yes'. While the milk was heating in the microwave, Troy then came downstairs dressed in a T-shirt and boxers. His hair was wet, probably from his shower.

"Daddy?" Cameron purred half-awake.

"Are you tired? Let's get you to bed," Troy stated as Gabriella handed Troy, Cameron while she took the bottle out of the microwave. Then all three of them headed upstairs to Cameron's room.

Once Cameron was in his bed Gabriella pulled the covers over him while Troy turned on his night-light.

"Good night Cameron," Gabriella whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Buddy," Troy whispered also as he gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then Troy and Gabriella walked out of the room silently, closing the door behind them.


	11. More Movie Problems

Once Troy and Gabriella entered their room, Troy closed the door behind them.

"We need to talk about this movie," Troy stated taking a seat on the bed.

"Yeah, we do. But first I am going to go change," Gabriella mentioned, heading off towards one of her five closets.

Once she came out 5 minutes later, Troy was still in the same exact spot he was in before, waiting for Gabriella.

"Okay, I have one very important question for you. I am just going to say it now. Are you going to do the movie? It is a movie you NEVER done before. Sex, on screen. Sure you have done a move with sex but this time you have to do it! I am done now," Gabriella finished as she sat down next to Troy

"Okay first thing, I am still thinking about it. Yeah sure it's something I have never done but I like to try new things. I know it's a bit edgy of me but I would like to try it," Troy answered, afraid what Gabriella was going to do next.

"Oh. Okay, uh, do you want to see if he updated the information yet?" Gabriella questioned as she walked over to the desk in their room and turned on the computer.

"Yeah, I guess," Troy said as he walked towards Gabriella.

Once they were looking at the information they noticed a few changes.

Movie title: The loved one

What is the movie about: A married man named tom falls in love with a girl he meets at work, Hailey. They then have an affair because Hailey is also married. When Tom's wife, Rachel, finds out she asks him if he loves him. They then have sex and now Tom has to choose which girl he really loves. Rachel or Hailey? Tom chooses Rachel and then they have sex in the final scene.

Stars: Rachel: Brittany Snow

Tom: Troy Bolton

Nick (Hailey's husband): Johnny Depp

Hailey: Nikki Blonsky

Rated R (for sexual content)

For more questions to ask and money value earned go to meeting in New York June 23. Please contact Greg Smith if you're attending at (123) 456-7890 (made up number)

"I think you should go to this meeting. It will give you a chance to find out more about the sex scenes," Gabriella gushed.

"I think you're right. Are you and Cameron going?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella.

"June 23? I don't think so. I am sorry but we can't take Cameron on business trips, Sharpay and Jared are on their honeymoon, New York is SO busy and if I go what am I going to do in a hotel room for 5 hours when you're at a meeting," Gabriella answered a bit disappointed.

"Well, I guess I will go by myself. Let's see, it's June 18 so I will leave on the 21st, get there on the 22nd, go to the meeting the 23rd and come home the 24th," Troy said as he went online to go order his tickets.

Once Troy ordered the tickets, he saw that Gabriella was gone. He then heard the sink running in the bathroom. He guessed that Gabriella was in there and then saw the door fly open.

"Hey," She greeted as she walked out.

"You… know Cameron's asleep…. We.. Have.. The.. Whole… night..Together," Troy said seductively giving her kisses on her neck.

"Well, I don't know. He can run over here anytime?" Gabriella warned, but Troy just kissed he lips tenderly.

"Okay fine… but tomorrow your mine," Troy finished as he had a smirk on his face.


	12. Longest time away

Authors note: Hey guys! Here is the first chapter to your 5 chapter marathon! I am sorry it's out so late but I had softball practice. The next 4 should be out soon!

The next day, when Troy woke it she looked at the clock and it read 8:30."I wonder why Cameron's not awake yet" she thought. Troy then looked down at the person lying in his arms. He then kissed her forehead and carefully tried to get up, without waking her up. He then went to Cameron's room to go wake him up. Once he got there he saw that Cameron was still sleeping peacefully, and tried to wake him up.

"Come on, Cameron. Wake up," Troy whispered softly, while shaking him.

"Mmm," Cameron mumbled as he turned the other way.  
"Buddy, it's time to wake up and eat breakfast," Troy replied as he looked at Cameron.

"Bwrakfwast?" Cameron asked as he stirred awake.

"Yeah, foods like cereal, eggs, bacon," Troy explained as he picked up the half- awake toddler and carried him downstairs.

When Gabriella heard the sound of footsteps, she slowly began to wake up. She then headed downstairs. When she reached the first level she could smell the eggs and bacon Troy was cooking. She also saw Cameron in his highchair, waiting for the food, as he kicked his legs, anxious for the food.

"Mommy!" Cameron cried as he put his little hands in the air.

"Morning Cammi," Gabriella greeted as she kissed his forehead. Troy then came and placed the food on the table. He then placed a small plate of food on Cameron's highchair.

"Good morning, sweetie," Troy greeted as he kissed her lips.

"Oooo, eggs and bacon, Cameron's favorite," Gabriella commented as she pulled away after about a few seconds later.

"Cameron eats anything he can find. How do you know this is his favorite?" Troy insulted as he saw Cameron take a spoonful of eggs and shoved it in his mouth.

After they all finished breakfast, Cameron ran into the living room to play with his cars with Troy, while Gabriella washed the dishes.

"Vroooom," Troy said as he tried made the sound of a car.

"No daddy, cwar gwo bweep and vrwoom," Cameron explained.

"Oh, sorry," Troy apologized sarcastically. Gabriella then came into the living room and sat on the couch next to Troy.

"Hey, so about that movie-," Gabriella started to say but then got interrupted.

"Enough about the movie! I will tell you what I think about it after the meeting. Troy blew up as he interrupted Gabriella.

"Geez, don't have a freak attack Mr. Crazy. I was just talking about that movie we rented a few weeks ago. It is due tomorrow so can you drop it off?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were talking about the movie that I am going to star in but technically I am still thinking about it. Should I do it? I think it would be fun. Not in a disgusting way but you know what-," Troy rambled but then Gabriella interrupted him

"Troy, I am not going to bother you about that until you go to the meeting. I know this is a hard decision, so I am just giving you time to think," Gabriella said calmly.

"Thank you. Have I ever told you I love you?" Troy asked.

"YES! I think you have broken the world record, but I love it when you say that," Gabriella replied giving him a cheeky grin.

"I just noticed that this meeting will be the first time I will be far away from Cameron for quite a long time," Toy realized as he looked towards Cameron.

"Yeah, I know. I hope he's going to be okay, he is such a daddy's boy," Gabriella added.

"I'm sure he will, he has the world's greatest mom," Troy commented as he saw Gabriella blush.


	13. Sneaky Gabriella

Authors note: Hey guys, again. I just want to make a shout-out to zavfanforlife. Thanks for all the comments you wrote! I really appreciate it! Thanks for supporting my story and I will try to get these chapters out ASAP!

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch talking while glancing up at the television every one in a while, while Cameron was playing with his cars.

"Swimming!" Cameron shirked out of nowhere, which startled Troy and Gabriella.

"Do you want to go swimming Cameron?" Troy questioned as he looked at Cameron who was nodding his head.

"Ywes! Swimming!" Cameron squawked as he ran up Troy. "Pwease daddy?" Cameron asked with the most adorablest face, which he played on his dad every time he wanted something.

"Okay, fine, let's go get ready," Troy said as he got off the couch.

"I will go get drinks and snacks!" Gabriella announced as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I will go get Cameron dressed!" Troy mimicked Gabriella in the same girly tone she used. Troy then picked up Cameron and headed upstairs towards his room. When they reached Cameron's room, Cameron ran towards his dresser and pulled open the drawer that read 'swim trunks'.

"I want bwlue!" Cameron hollered as he held up some blue swim trunks.

"Of course," Troy said as he started to put them n Cameron.

Meanwhile downstairs, Gabriella had poured 2 glasses of lemonade and filled up Cameron's Sippy cup with lemonade also. She then walked over to the office and logged onto the computer. Then, she clicked on the internet and began to type in an address in the address box. Once the website popped up, she clicked order.

Note: Ooooo, I sorta left you a cliffhanger. Sorry this is short but I have to get to the other chapters as well.


	14. I know you want this

Authors Note: The 3rd chapter of the 5 chapter marathon!

When Troy was finished dressing Cameron he then went to his room, with Cameron.

Troy sat him on the bed.

"Okay, daddy's going to go get ready now, so sit here like a big boy and wait," Troy explained.

"Gwot it!" Cameron exclaimed as he sat there with his hands under his legs.

"Okay, be good," Troy instructed as he walked off to his closets and went to get dressed.

"La, la, la, la," Cameron sang to himself, while waiting for his dad to come out. Gabriella then came into the room.

"Cameron what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she picked him up.

"Waiting for daddy," Cameron explained as he continued to do what he was doing before.

"Oh, okay where-," Gabriella started to say until she saw troy come out in his grey swim trunks and his killer 6-pack abs.

"Shit," Gabriella murmured as she stared at Troy up and down.

"Stop staring. I know you want this," Troy insulted as Gabriella blushed. Cameron was in his own little world, not knowing what is going on in front of him.

"Here's Cameron. Go find his floaters and take the pool cover off the pool," Gabriella instructed as she handed Cameron to Troy.

"I never heard a please," Troy complained.

"And you're not going to," Gabriella teased as she headed towards her closet. Troy did as he was told and even took the snacks out to the table outside. When Gabriella finished getting dressed, she was wearing her cheetah print strapless bikini. When she went outside she saw Cameron and Troy eating the snacks.

When Gabriella walked outside Troy was completely blown away. Her petite body was dressed in a beautiful cheetah print bikini and her long, curly hair hung off the sides of her shoulder.

"Stop staring. I know you want this," Gabriella mimicked as she repeated the same words Troy had said to her.


	15. SPLASH!

Authors note: 4th chapter out of the 5 chapter marathon! Please review!

"YAY! Swimming!" Cameron shirked as he waved his arms in the air. Troy then grabbed Cameron's hand and tried to get into the pool, until something or someone stopped them.

"WOAH! Hold on there! You guys just ate ALL the snacks. You have to wait at least on hour before going into the pool," Gabriella stated as she sat in the lounge chair.

"Gabi, will you stop being a mom for like one day. Kids need their fun time to survive," Troy explained but Gabriella just shook her head.

"Cameron eats a lot so he may puke in the water when he's playing," Gabriella explained.

"Fine!" Troy barked as he went over to the 2 lounge chairs next to Gabriella. Cameron sat in the chair next to Gabriella and Troy sat in the other chair next to Cameron.

Gabriella lay there sun-bathing while Troy and Cameron sat there with angry faces.

"Awww, is someone mad," Gabriella commented towards Troy and Cameron.

"Ywes!" Cameron and Troy said at the same time in the same babyish voice.

"Eh, you'll get over it," Gabriella answered as she sat there sun-bathing, still.

After about an hour, Gabriella got up and noticed she got a bit tanner. She then decided to go tell Cameron and Troy it they could go in the pool now. When Gabriella looked over at them she noticed they were both asleep.

"Aww, how cute," Gabriella commented and then thought of the perfect way to wake them up.

She took off her sunglasses and steeped about 5 feet away from the pool. She took a running start and then

SPLASH!


	16. The order

Authors note: Hey guys! This is the last chapter of the marathon. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will have marathons every once in a while. Tell me what you guys think of it. Did you like the marathon or not. Sorry the marathon chapters are shorter but I can't sit here for like 3 hours and write 5 LONG chapters. I have a life you know. Anyways, please review and I will try to at least get one chapter out tomorrow.

"AHHH!" Cameron and Troy screamed as they felt a big pool of water on them.

"Oh, I am sorry. Did I wake you from your nap?" Gabriella asked sarcastically, with a huge smirk on her face.

"YAY! Mommy, is iwt pwool twime?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, it's pool time. You can go in the pool now," Gabriella answered as she headed into the pool herself.

"YAY!" Cameron shirked as he ran over to the entrance of the pool.

"Cameron no running," Troy warned. "If you slip and fall on your head from the water ALL over that ground, blame your mother," Troy said looking over at Gabriella.

"Ha ha," Gabriella laughed sarcastically.

Cameron, Gabriella and Troy had a blast in the pool. They were swimming and playing games, Troy loved spending time with the 2 people that matter the most to him, Cameron and Gabriella. This made Troy think that he didn't want to go to New York all by himself. He wanted the support of his loving family.

Gabriella couldn't wait until she could use the things she ordered from online. She knew that a certain someone would be very, very happy. She should be using it in about 5 days.

Note: Ooooo, what do you guys think the order is? Give me your guesses in your reviews!


	17. Pimpin

Authors Note: Hey guys! I am sorry this chapter didn't come up yesterday. I was busy with a project and softball. Here is another chapter! I hope you guys like it!

Later that day, Gabriella, Troy and Cameron went back inside. They were still wet from the pool so they left wet foot prints all over the house.

"C'mon Cameron, let's go take a bath and wash your hair," Troy replied as he tried to pick him up.

"NO!" Cameron yelled as he backed away from Troy.

"Buddy, you need to go get cleaned," Troy explained as he, once again, tried to pick Cameron up.

"NO!!" Cameron yelled even louder than before. He then went to Gabriella and wrapped his arms and legs over her right leg.

"Cammi, you're too heavy for mommy's leg, go with daddy and take a bath," Gabriella instructed as Cameron slowly let go of his mother's leg and began to walk towards his father.

"Come on bubby, I don't have 1 year to wait for you to walk over here," Troy complained, telling Cameron to walk faster. Cameron still walked as slow as he could.

"That's it," Troy stated as he ran up to Cameron and tossed him over his shoulders.

"AHHHH," Cameron yelped in excitement as he was lifted from the ground. Troy and Cameron then headed up the stairs.

"Bye mommy!" Cameron exclaimed waving his hand at his mom. Gabriella giggled and began to wipe the floor with a towel.

"Here we go," Troy called as he threw Cameron down on his bed. Cameron then laughed, which made Troy smile. "His laugh is so cute when he laughs" Troy thought as he headed over to the bath tub and filled it up with warm water and bubbles.

"Cameron, it's bath time," Troy announced as he walked into Cameron's room. Caneron was standing there already naked. "I guess you already knew it was bath time," Troy said as he picked Cameron up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Bwubbles!" Cameron shrieked as he tried to squirm himself free out of Troy's grip.

"Oh, no. Mommy got all wet when you got into the bath tub by yourself," Troy explained as he placed Cameron down in the bath tub.

"YAY! Bwubbles!" Cameron screamed as he began to play in the water.

Once Cameron was finished bathing, Troy dried him off and dressed him in his brown shorts and solid green polo. Cameron then sprinted down the stairs to Gabriella.

"Mommy!" Cameron yelled as he ran up to Gabriella and threw his arms in the air, singling for her to pick him up.

"Cammi! You look very nice in your green polo. Daddy did a good job," Gabriella commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Do you not remember last time when you put your hat on his head? Of course it is too big for his head but you had to put it on him anyways. Then you reversed the hat around so Cameron was wearing it backwards and you told him to go around saying he looked 'pimpin'," Gabriella recalled as Troy began to remember the memory.

"You even thought that was funny," Troy said as he was laughing.

"I did until my parents called and asked to speak with Cameron," Gabriella stated as she remembered that day when her parents called. Troy just bursted out laughing.

"How was I supposed to know they were going to call that day?" Troy complained as he laughed once again.

"My parents asked him what he was doing and his answer was 'I lwook pwimpin'," Gabriella explained as Cameron started to laugh as well.


	18. Hide and Go Seek

Authors Note: Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. Had a softball game, then I got a cold and then I had to do my social studies project that took me 10 hours to do! I am so sorry!!!! I can't say that enough! But this week I will keep you up to date with my stories. Please check out my new story My Fake Girlfriend.

Gabriella then went up stairs and changed into a white tank top and jean shorts. When she came back down she saw Troy counting to ten while closing his eyes.

"Playing hide and go seek?" Gabriella questioned as Troy opened his eyes to look at Gabriella.

"Yeah. But let's make sure he doesn't hide on top of the roof again," Troy mentioned as he kissed Gabriella's lips sweetly.

"Remember to bring those lips tonight in our room, after Cameron's asleep," Gabriella instructed seductively as Troy smirked.

"As long as you remember to bring this," Troy said as he smacked her butt.

"Hwey! Daddy chweating! Ywour ewyes are open!" Cameron yelled as he entered the room.

"Cammi let's face it. Daddy's a little cheater," Gabriella said as she picked him up in her arms.

"Ywes he is," Cameron agreed as Troy pretended to look sad.

"You think daddy's a cheater," Troy asked Cameron with a fake pout on his face.

"Ywes," Cameron answered as Gabriella giggled.

"Okay, well then I think this game of hide and go seek is over," Troy announced as he began to walk away.

"No! Wait daddy!" Cameron screamed as Gabriella put him down on the ground. He then ran towards Troy.

"I stwill want to play!" Cameron said as Troy kneeled in front of him.

"But you think daddy's a cheater," Troy said as Cameron shook his head.

"Ywes. But ywour a fwun chweater!" Cameron explained.

"Okay. I guess we can still play," Troy said giving into Cameron, once again.

"YAY! I lwove ywou Daddy!" Cameron exclaimed as he gave Troy a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his little arms around his neck.

"I love you too, buddy," Troy replied as he picked up Cameron and kissed him on his forehead.

"Awwww. That's so sweet," Gabriella commented in the background.

"I lwove ywou twoo mommy!" Cameron exclaimed as Gabriella approached him and gave his a kiss on his nose.

"I love you too, Cammi," Gabriella replied as Cameron also gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, let's play hide and go seek now," Troy announced as he put Cameron down.

"Mommy plway too?" Cameron questioned looking up at Gabriella.

"Okay, mommy will play," Gabriella, answered.

'Gwood. Now daddy cwount to twen," Cameron instructed as Troy did so.

"Okay, 1,2," Troy began as Cameron and Gabriella ran out of the room to hide. Gabriella hid behind the brown living room curtains while Cameron his in his toy box in the living room.

"10. Ready or not here I come," Troy announced as he walked into the living room. "Hmmm, I wonder where they are," Troy questioned as he approached the brown curtains where Gabriella was hiding. " I GOT YOU CAMERON!" Troy exclaimed as he began to tickle the figure in front of him.

"Stop….. Tickling….. Me!" Gabriella yelled in between her giggles as Troy stopped.

"Oh, your not Cameron," Troy realized as Gabriella looked at him.

"Oh how did you know? Was it my hair, my height or how about my face?" Gabriella questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. But those curtains are dark and you can't see anything through them. Plus Cameron doesn't have a sexy body like yours," Troy commented as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why thank you Mr. Bolton," Gabriella added as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Troy then wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her body closer to his. Gabriella then pulled back.

"We'll finish this later," Gabriella said seductively.

"Right. Plus we still need to find-," Troy said but then got cut off by a laugh from the toy box.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Cameron is?" Troy asked sarcastically as he walked towards the toy box.

"I don't know? But he can't be in the laughing toy box," Gabriella mentioned following Troy to the toy box. Troy then opened the toy box to find Cameron lying there with his hands on his eyes.

"GOT YOU!" Troy exclaimed as Cameron started to laugh.

"Cameron isn't hwere," Cameron said.

"Really. Then where is he?" Troy asked.

"He's thwere!" Cameron said as he pointed at the ceiling.

"I don't think so," Troy disagreed as he pick up Cameron and started tickling his stomach.

"Ywou fwound hwim!" Cameron congratulated as he laughed hysterically, which made Gabriella laugh too.

"Cammi, what are we going to do with you?" Gabriella asked as she giggled.

"I don't know," Cameron answered as he shrugged his shoulders.


	19. When Cameron goes to sleep

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. My fake girlfriend will be out later tonight.

It was know 2:00pm in Los Angles, California and Troy, Gabriella and Cameron were watching The game plan.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

"I'll got it," Gabriella announced as she got up off the couch to go get the phone. "Hello?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hi, is this Mrs. or Mr. Bolton?" The man on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Bolton speaking. How may I help you?" Gabriella answered.

"This is children's health care in California. We are just reminding you about the doctors appointment Cameron has on June 20th, which is tomorrow at 1:30pm," The man stated.

"Oh, yes, I totally forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder. Bye," Gabriella said as she hung up the phone. She then walked back to the living room to find Cameron sitting on Troy's lap and an empty seat next to Troy. Gabriella then took that seat next to Troy.

"Hey, who was on the phone?" Troy asked as Gabriella sat down.

"That was the doctor's office. Cameron has a doctors appointment tomorrow at 1:30," Gabriella stated as Troy nodded his head.

"Oh, okay," Troy replied as he felt Cameron move below him.

"Daddy," Cameron yawned as he looked up at Troy.

"What is it, buddy?" Troy asked as Cameron rubbed his eyes.

"Cwameron twired," Cameron complained as he closed his eyes.

"Okay, let's go put you to bed for a nap," Troy explained as he haned Cameron to Gabriella. "I will go get his sippy cup and fill it with milk," Troy said as he went to the kitchen.

"Okay, I will change his diaper and put him in bed," Gabriella added as she went upstairs, with a sleeping Cameron in her arms.

"Mommy?" Cameron said as he looked up at Gabriella.

"Yes, Cammi," Gabriella replied as she climbed up the stairs.

"Mwilk," Cameron complained as Gabriella walked to his room.

"Daddy's getting you your milk Cammi, you can go back to sleep," Gabriella instructed as Cameron drifted off to sleep.

When they entered Cameron's room, Gabriella went over to his changing table and changed his diaper. Cameron wasn't moving or saying anything because he was asleep. Troy then came back up with Cameron's milk in his hand. Troy put that on his bedside table as Gabriella placed him in bed.

"Good night Cameron. I love you," Gabriella cooed as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Cameron, I love you too," Troy repeated as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Troy and Gabriella then left the room quietly, trying not to wake up Cameron.

Troy and Gabriella then walked to their room and shut the door.

"He's asleep," Troy stated as he walked towards Gabriella.

"Woah, hold on there, Troysie. I have to get in the mood, so you go light some candles," Gabriella instructed as she walked to her closet. Troy did as he was told and then closed the blinds, lit some candles and dimmed the lights. He then waited for Gabriella to come back.

Five or so minutes Gabriella appeared in the room wearing a black, short, satin nightgown with a silk robe over it. You could also see her red lingerie through the nightgown. Troy was stunned at her appearance and felt himself getting hard.

"Hey…" Gabriella said sexily as she approached Troy. She then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You look very sexy," Troy commented as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Thank you, but enough small talk, let's get to business," Gabriella replied seductively as she bean to kiss Troy once more, but this time it was more passionate.

Troy then slipped off her silk robe and while Gabriella unbuttoned his shirt, still kissing each other. Troy then led her to the bed as she laid her down while he got on top of her. He then slipped off her nightgown and left a trail of kisses from her neck to her stomach. Gabriella moaned and then unbuckled his pants and threw them somewhere. Troy slipped off her underwear and unhooked her bra. Gabriella then slipped his boxers off. I think you guys can figure out what they did next.


	20. Drop Dead Gorgeous

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner but yesterday was my birthday! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!

"That…. Was…. The… Best sex… ever," Gabriella commented, breathless as she cuddled into Troy's chest.

"I love you," Troy replied as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"I love you, too," Gabriella added as she drifted to sleep.

One hour later, Troy had just woke up. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. When the sound of water running entered Gabriella's ear, she woke up also and got dressed. She went to her closet and grabbed a Bon Jovi long sleeve shirt and some skinny jeans.

When Troy came out, he was wearing a black T-shirt and some jeans. They both then walked to Cameron's room to wake him up.

When they got to the door, Tory slowly opened it and poked his head in. Cameron was still sleeping. He and Gabriella then went over to his bed and stood by him.

"Cameron, sweetie, it's time to wake up," Gabriella cooed as she gently shook him. But Cameron just fidgeted a little and continued to sleep.

"Come on buddy, it's time to wake up," Troy instructed as he picked up Cameron in his arms.

"Daddy," Cameron whispered as he cuddled into Troy and placed his head on Troy's shoulder.

"Buddy, Come on, wake up," Troy replied in Cameron's ear as he kissed his hair and patted his back. Meanwhile, Gabriella was opening his curtains and making his bed.

"No," Cameron retorted, as he was still asleep in Troy's arms.

"I'm going to go take his milk downstairs," Gabriella told Troy, who just nodded his head, while Gabriella left the room.

"Cameron, You slept for 2 hours, are you still tired?" Troy questioned as Cameron shifted his head off of Troy's shoulder to look at him.

"I don't know," Cameron answered as he buried his head in the crook of Troy's neck.

"When you wake up, you can play with mommy and daddy and eat food. How could you turn that down," Troy pointed out as Cameron suddenly opened his eyes.

"Owkay," Cameron mumbled as he looked at Troy.

"Good, let's go to downstairs to go find mommy," Troy announced as he put Cameron down on the ground.

"Cwarry mwe," Cameron said as he waved his little arms in the air, waiting for Troy to pick him up.

"Okay, okay," Troy gave in as he picked Cameron up again and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When they got down their, they noticed Gabriella wasn't there.

"MOMMY!" Cameron called, which made Troy cover one of his ears with his hand.

"Cameron, no yelling!" Troy ordered .

"I am in the office Cammi," Gabriella called back as Troy headed towards the office.

"What are you doing in here?" Troy asked as he put Cameron down on the ground. Then Cameron ran towards Gabriella.

"Checking my e-mail," Gabriella answered as she picked up Cameron and placed him in her lap.

"Mommy, I fwound ywou!" Cameron announced as he wrapped his little arms around Gabriella's neck.

"Yes you did, goos job Cammi," Gabriella congratulated as she hugged his back and kissed his head.

"Any new offers?" Troy questioned as he walked over to the computer.

"Well, yeah, a lot actually. But I have to go meet with my agent tomorrow at 1:30," Gabriella stated as she clicked on a message.

"Tomorrow at 1:30? Isn't that the time when Cameron's supposed to go to the doctors?" Troy questioned.

"No the doctors appointment is at-," Gabriella started to say but then realized that it was the same time as her meeting with her manager. "Shit," Gabriella muttered but then covered her mouth when she saw Cameron look up at her.

"What dwid ywou sway mommy?" Cameron asked, confused.

"Yeah, what didd you say," Troy repeated as he glared at Gabriella.

"I said uh, nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing," Gabriella answered.

"Owkay," Cameron replied.

"Anyways, what are you going to do? The doctors appointment or the meeting?" Troy questioned, which added a lot of pressure on Gabriella.

"Uh, um, I don't know. I mean this meeting could bring up so much offers. But I want to go with Cameron to the doctors. I mean what is going to do when he cries out for mommy?" Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella, Cameron is fine with me. He is going to be crying out for daddy when I leave for New York in 2 days. It would be great if I took a day with just me and Cameron before I leave," Troy said.

"Are you sure? I mean what if Cameron gets a shot?" Gabriella replied.

"He will have his daddy there for him, while his mommy is out there finding new opportunities," Troy answered as he pecked Gabriella's lips.

"Okay, if you say so. But there are no promises that I will get into a movie or make another soundtrack," Gabriella reminded as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I am sure you will get something, I mean look at you, you are drop dead gorgeous," Troy, commented, which made Gabriella giggle.

"I guess," Gabriella added.

"Yweah mommy, ywou're dwrop dwead gworgewous!" Cameron repeated.


	21. Cameron's punishment

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. I really appreciate it! For all of you that read my other story, My Fake Girlfriend, I know you are dying to see what happens next. The next chapter WILL be out later today but I am just really inspired to write this story. Ever since I saw 17 again I could actually see what Troy/Zac would do if he was a father. This is probably my longest chapter! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

"Daddy," Cameron replied as he looked up at Troy.

"What is it buddy?" Troy questioned as he looked at Cameron, worriedly.

"Twummy hwurts," Cameron complained as he rubbed his stomach.

"Your tummy hurts? Well how about we go and get you some food, after I change your diaper," Troy instructed as he picked him up off of Gabriella's lap and carried him upstairs.

"NO!!!!!" Cameron screamed, right in Troy's ear.

"Cameron David Bolton! What did I say about screaming!?" Troy warned as he stopped right in front of the stairs.

"NO!" Cameron repeated, screaming.

"Do you want a time-out?" Troy asked, as he looked at Cameron.

"NO!!" Cameron screamed again, which made Troy walk up to his room.

"That's it, you're going in time-out," Troy announced.

"NO!" Cameron yelled as he tried to squirm free out of Troy's grip.

"Cameron! Stop saying no!" Troy replied as he walked upstairs to Troy's room.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was in the office checking her e-mail, until she heard a scream from Cameron. She then heard footsteps upstairs so she walked up them. When she got to Cameron's room, she saw him crying while Troy was putting him in time-out.

"Cameron, what did you do this time?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to him.

"Nwothing, daddy mean," Cameron whined through his sobs as he started to cry again.

"Cameron, I put you in time-out for a reason. I am sorry but I warned you not to scream and you didn't listen," Troy explained as he wiped one of Cameron's tears with his thumb.

"Cameron, daddy's right. You have to listen to him," Gabriella agreed as she walked over to Cameron and rubbed his back.

"Okay, your time-out is going to be 5 minutes," Troy announced as he started a timer, that was specially made for Cameron's time-outs.

For 5 minutes, Cameron sat in a chair sobbing and sometimes crying. While Troy and Gabriella were sitting next to him watching, and sometimes wiping his tears or rubbing his back.

"Okay, your time-out is over," Troy announced as he picked up Cameron.

"Wow, its already 5. I will go make dinner," Gabriella announced as she kissed Cameron's head and walked out of his room.

"Are you still hungry?" Troy asked Cameron, who was looking down at Troy's chest not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Ywes," Cameron mumbled as he was still looking down.

"Cameron, you can't be mad at daddy forever," Troy explained as he looked down at Cameron.

"Ywes I cwan!" Cameron retorted.

"No you can't. You still love me, don't you?" Troy asked.

"Mmm," Cameron muttered, not sure of what to say.

"I love you Cameron," Troy cooed as he kissed his forehead.

"I lwove ywou too, daddy," Cameron replied back as he wrapped his arms around Troy's neck.

"Okay, let's get your diaper changed and go eat dinner," Troy announced as he went over to his changing table. Troy then grabbed a winnie the pooh stuffed animal and handed it to Cameron. Cameron then started to play with it , while Troy changed his diaper.

"All done," Troy announced as he pulled Cameron's pants back on.

"YAY!" Cameron shirked. Troy then picked him up and tickled his belly. "Daddy! Stop!" Cameron exclaimed as he started to laugh.

"Okay, okay," Troy said as he stopped tickling Cameron and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Cameron exclaimed as Troy put him on the ground and then ran up to Gabriella.'

"Cammi!" Gabriella mimicked as she picked him up. "Someone's in a better mood." Gabriella added as she looked at him with a smile.

Cameron just nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, I knew you couldn't be mad at daddy forever," Gabriella pointed out as she kissed his little nose.

"We came down for dinner, but sadly we don't see any," Troy teased as he walked up to them and kissed Gabriella.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on Troysie," Gabriella replied as she pulled away form the kiss and placed Cameron down on the ground.

"Yweah! We want fwood! We want fwood!" Cameron chanted as he walked around in little circles.

"Cameron, let's not start an angry mob," Gabriella replied as she walked back to the stove.

"Come on buddy, mommy's cooking," Troy, said as he held out his hand. Cameron then wrapped his tiny little hand around one of Troy's fingers.

"Owkay," Cameron replied as he walked out the back door with Troy.

Once they got outside, Cameron ran to his trampoline with Troy.

"Come on daddy," Cameron exclaimed, jumping up and down on the trampoline.

"Okay, okay," Troy gave in as he crawled through the entrance of the trampoline and bounced on it with Cameron.

"Gwrab mwy hawnds daddy," Cameron ordered as he reached his little arms towards Troy. Troy then took them and bounced with him.

"Dinner's ready," Gabriella announced as she opened the back door and saw Troy and Cameron.

"Okay," Troy said as he got down from the trampoline and helped Cameron down.

"Fwood!" Cameron exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen.

"Cameron, wait for me!" Troy added as he ran after him.

"Here we go, pasta with meat sauce and garlic bread," Gabriella announced as she placed the food on the table.

"Yummy!" Cameron commented. He then waved his arms in the air, singling for Gabriella to put him in his high chair.

"Okay, hold on Cameron," Gabriella added as she placed the plates and silverware on the table and picked up Cameron. She then placed him in his highchair.

"Jwuice!" Cameron ordered as he sat down in his highchair.

"Okay, what juice would you like? Orange? Apple? Grape?" Gabriella questioned.

"Awapple!" Cameron answered as Troy walked in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to get it?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No, I'll get it," Gabriella replied as she headed towards the refrigerator.

"Okay," Troy said as he sat down in a chair and made a plate of food for him.

"Hwey! What about mwe?" Cameron asked as he looked at Troy who was scooping food into his plate.

"How silly of me," Troy said as he grabbed Cameron's plate and put food on it.

"Here is your juice," Gabriella said as she walked into the kitchen. Cameron then reached towards it but Gabriella pulled it back. "What do you say?" Gabriella asked.

"Thwank ywou mommy," Cameron answered as Gabriella gave him the cup and Troy placed the food on his highchair. "Thwank ywou daddy," Cameron repeated as he started eating.

After dinner, Gabriella went up to Cameron's room to get him dressed in his pajamas.

"Bwlue!" Cameron exclaimed as he picked up his blue pajamas and gave them to Gabriella.

"Okay, blue it is then," Gabriella added as she undressed him and put the blue pajamas on. Cameron then rubbed his eyes and yawed.

"Aww, is someone tired?" Gabriella asked as she picked him up and cuddled him in her arms.

"Ywes," Cameron whispered as he put his head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Okay, let's get you to bed," Gabriella replied as she placed Cameron on his bed. Troy then walked into Cameron's room holding a bottle of milk for him.

"Here is you milk," Troy replied as he set it on the nightstand. Gabriella then turned on his nightlight and walked back over to Cameron.

"Good night Cammi," Gabriella cooed as she kissed his nose.

"Good night Buddy," Troy whispered as he kissed his cheek.

"We love you," Troy and Gabriella said at the same time as they turned off the lights and walked out of his room.

A few hours later, Troy and Gabriella were showered, changed and tired. They got into their bed and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you," Troy said as he pulled Gabriella closer into his chest.

"I love you too," Gabriella added as she cuddled into him and fell asleep.


	22. Big boys don't cry

Authors note: Hey guys! I am on a roll! I have been posting up stories all this week! Like I said I was inspired to write a family story because of 17 again. That movie is so freakin hilarious! I also thought I was going o cry when he read that letter. Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!

As the sun shinned through the windows, Gabriella fluttered her eyes open and looked at the clock. The clock read 10:02. Gabriella then looked up at the person hovering over her, with their arms wrapped protectively around her. Troy was still sleeping. Gabriella tried to free herself from his grip until…

**BAM!**

The door swung open and hit the wall.

"Mommy!" Cameron exclaimed as he ran towards Gabriella.

"Shhhh, daddy's still sleeping," Gabriella replied as she picked up Cameron.

"Gwood Mworning," Cameron whispered as he smiled up at Gabriella.

"Good morning Cammi," Gabriella greeted as she kissed his cheek. "Stay here and wake up daddy while I go to the bathroom," Gabriella instructed Cameron as she walked to the bathroom.

"Gwot it," Cameron agreed as he took Gabriella's spot, which was in Troy's arms.

"Good Morning sexy," Troy replied with his eyes still closed. "Should we continue doing what we were doing yesterday?" Troy asked, smirking, with his eyes still closed.

"Gwood Mworning to ywou too swexy," Cameron repeated as he kissed Troy's nose.

"Cameron?" Troy replied shocked as he opened his eyes wide.

"Ywes, thwis is Cameron," Cameron answered as he looked up at Troy. "Mommy twold ywou to wake up," Cameron explained as he poked Troy's nose.

"Okay," Troy said as he stood up and picked Cameron up so he was on Troy's shoulders.

"Where we gwo daddy?" Cameron asked but Troy didn't answer. Instead he went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Come in,' Gabriella called as Troy entered.

"We came to use the potty," Troy stated as he carried Cameron down so he was Troy's arms.

"Then hand me the child because I am pretty sure he doesn't want to see his dad go pee," Gabriella explained as Troy handed her Cameron.

"He might," Troy muttered as Gabriella rolled her eyes and left.

"Wait right here for Daddy Cameron. Mommy needs to get dressed," Gabriella explained as she placed Cameron down on the bed and walked over to her closet.

Cameron gave Gabriella a thumb's up and sat there. He then decided to get under the covers to scare his dad. When Troy walked out of the bathroom, he walked over to the bed to make it until something popped out.

"DADDY!" Cameron shirked, as he stood up on the covers with his hands in the air. Troy stood there a little frightened until he realized it was Cameron.

"Buddy, you scared daddy," Troy replied with a pout.

"Thwat was fwunny," Cameron exclaimed as he started to laugh.

"Really?" Troy questioned as he grabbed Cameron and threw him in the air.

"Daddy," Cameron said in a shaky voice, frightened.

"Don't worry, I got you," Troy explained as he caught Cameron, right before he hit the ground.

"Dwon't. Dwo. Thwat. Again," Cameron cried as tears filled his eyes and started to cry in Troy's chest.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do that again," Troy apologized as he rubbed Cameron's back, wiped some of his tears with his thumb and kissed his forehead.

"What happened?" Gabriella questioned as she walked into the room wearing a short gray dress with some black leggings and some sandals. She also had a purple jacket on as well.

"Cameron was scared when I threw him in the air," Troy explained as he kissed Cameron's forehead again.

"You what!" Gabriella exclaimed shocked as she glared at Troy.

"I caught him! He was just scared because he was close to the ground and then started crying," Troy explained as he handed Cameron over to Gabriella.

"It's okay Cameron," Gabriella cooed as she kissed his head and Cameron cried into her shoulder.

"Mommy's going to give you to daddy now," Gabriella told Cameron as she passed Troy, Cameron. "I got to go get my make-up done. I am having lunch with my agent at 11:30," Gabriella stated as she walked to the bathroom.

"Okay," Troy accepted as he turned and looked back down at Cameron. "Let's go get some breakfast," Troy told Cameron who was still crying.

"Owkay," Cameron sobbed.

"Cameron, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Big boys don't cry," Troy replied as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I'll try," Cameron added as he stopped, but was still sobbing.


	23. Cameron's doctor appointment

_**Authors Note**__**: Thanks for all the 3reviews on the last chapter. Guys, I really want more reviews please! I am begging you! I won't threaten to quit my story because I love to write. Remember I take ALL suggestions! Like the one I got from **__**scorpiongal**__**. She told me to have more interaction with Troy, Gabriella and Cameron. The next chapter had that and I hoped you guys realized that. Please leave LONG comments. I don't care. I want your suggestions if you guys don't like my story. Sorry for the lecture, enjoy the chapter!**_

After Troy and Cameron had breakfast, it was already 11:00. Cameron was in the living room watching television, while Troy was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Gabriella then came down into the kitchen.

"I'm going to head off now," Gabriella stated as she walked to the key rack and grabbed her car keys.

"Not without a kiss," Troy replied as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Bye," Gabriella said as she pulled away and walked over to Cameron in the living room. "Cammi, mommy's leaving now," Gabriella called as she walked over to where he was sitting.

"What?" Cameron asked confused as he looked up at Gabriella.

"Mommy's got a meeting today," Gabriella stated as she picked up Cameron in her arms.

"Owkay," Cameron replied disappointed as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's neck.

"I love you," Gabriella cooed as she kissed him.

"I lwove ywou too," Cameron added as he pulled away and hugged her. Gabriella then put him down and walked to the garage and closed the door behind her. Troy then went over to Cameron, picked him up and headed to the front door and opened it. He then stood on the front porch and he and Cameron waved to Gabriella as she pulled out of the driveway. Gabriella waved back, blew a few kisses and drove off.

"Bwye mommy," Cameron whispered to himself as Troy carried him back inside.

"Okay Cameron, let's go get dressed," Troy announced as he carried Cameron upstairs.

"Owkay," Cameron agreed as he and Troy entered his room. Troy changed his diaper and dressed him in a striped blue polo, blue jeans and black converses. Troy and Cameron then walked over to Troy and Gabriella's room and Troy got dressed. He put on a dark blue plaid shirt, some skinny jeans and black converses. He then grabbed his Ray Ban avatars and reached out his hand for Cameron.

"Okay, let's go," Troy said as Cameron grabbed his hand and they headed downstairs. When they got downstairs, Troy grabbed the diaper bag, his Iphone, wallet and his car keys. He then walked to the garage with Cameron following. Troy decided to take their Audi Q7 because Gabriella took their Audi A4.

"Come on buddy," Troy called as Cameron was walking down the steps. He then looked at his phone, which read 12:00.

When Cameron reached Troy, Troy picked him up, opened the door to the backseat and buckled him in his car seat. Troy then got on the drivers side, sat down and backed out of the garage.

"Daddy?" Cameron asked as he looked at Troy.

"Yeah buddy?" Troy answered as he pushed a button that closed the garage door.

"Cwameron hwungry," Cameron complained as he patted his tummy.

"Okay, we'll stop at Wendy's on the way there," Troy replied as he backed out of the driveway and drove off onto the road.

"Oh, and daddy," Cameron asked again.

"Yes, bud," Troy, answered again.

"Where are we gwoing?" Cameron asked as he looked out the window.

"To the doctors," Troy answered as he kept his eyes on the road.

"No! Gwet mwe owut of here!" Cameron whined as he wiggled around in his car seat.

"Cameron, you'll be fine," Troy assured as he looked at his through the mirror to look at Cameron. He then arrived at the Wendy's drive through.

"Hello! Welcome to Wendy's, may I take your order," A Wendy's worker aske.

"Hi, I'll have one kids meal with chicken nuggets and a crispy chicken deluxe. I will also have an apple juice and a medium coke," Troy answered as he got out his wallet.

"Okay, your total comes up to $15.67. Please pay at the next window," The woman stated as Troy drove to the next window.

"Hi your total is $15.67," The worker stated until she looked up and saw Troy. "OMG! Your Troy Bolton," The worker screamed as Troy handed her the exact amount.

"Yes, Thank you for noticing," Troy commented as he drove to the next window.

"Here is your food sir, have a nice day," The man worker stated as he passed Troy the food.

"Thanks," Troy replied as he closed his window and handed the kids meal back to Cameron. "Please try not to spill," Troy warned as he drove off to the doctors.

For the next 45 minutes, Troy was eating his sandwich and driving while Cameron was eating as well. They finally arrived at the doctor's office in 45 minutes. Troy parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Paparazzi," Troy muttered under his breath as he opened his door.

"Troy! Over here! Troy!" The paparazzi yelled as Troy ran to Cameron's side, opened the door and unbuckled him. He then picked Cameron up and carried towards the doctor's office.

"Hi pweople! How are ywou?" Cameron greeted as he waved at all the paparazzi.

"Good Cameron," A guy videotaping answered.

"Hwey! Ywou know mwy name!" Cameron exclaimed excited.

"Cameron, don't talk to the paparazzi," Troy reminded as they walked through the front door.

"Hello there!" A woman at the front desk greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I am here for a doctor's appointment with Dr. Bean," Troy responded as he took off his sunglasses.

"Oh, yes Troy Bolton. If you could take a seat in the waiting area, we'll call you up shortly," The woman replied as Troy put Cameron down and they headed towards the waiting area. Cameron ran over to a table with sand and magnets (A.N. idk what that table thing is called). Troy took an empty seat, picked up a magazine and started to read it. When he flipped the page he saw Gabriella's face was on it. Troy smiled as he continued to read.

Five minutes later

"Cameron Bolton," A nurse announced.

"That's us," Troy called as he stood up. "Come on Cameron." Troy replied as he held out his hand for Cameron. Cameron then grabbed it and they both followed the nurse.

"Cameron, please take a seat on the bed," The nurse instructed as they walked into the doctor's office. Troy picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"I see you're here for a shot," The nurse stated as she flipped through some papers.

"Yes we're," Troy added as Cameron grabbed Troy's hand tightly.

"Okay, just wait here and I will get Dr. Bean to get you you're shot," The nurse stated as she walked out of the room.

"Daddy," Cameron said as he looked up at Troy.

"Yeah," Troy replied as he put his arm around Cameron and started to play with his curls.

"I gwet a swhot," Cameron stated as he leaned into Troy's chest.

"Yes you do," Troy answered as Dr. Bean entered.

"Hello Troy. Hello Cameron," Dr. Bean greeted as he walked into the room.

"Hello," Troy greeted.

"Hi," Cameron greeted also.

"So, I will get you your shot and we'll be done from there. I just need you to sign some papers Troy," Dr. Bean said as he handed Troy some papers. Troy let go of Cameron's hand, walked over to the table, read the papers and signed them.

"There you go," Troy said as he Handed Dr. Bean the papers and walked back over to Cameron. Troy put his arm around Cameron wand Cameron cuddled into his chest.

"Okay here is your shot Cameron. This may sting a little, tell me when you're ready," Dr. bean stated as he walked towards them with a shot.

"It's going to be okay Cameron," Troy replied as he kissed his forehead. Troy then nodded towards Dr. Bean.

"Okay, here it comes Cameron," Dr. Bean said as he approached Cameron's arm with the shot.

_5 seconds later._

Cameron started to cry really, really hard. Dr. Bean put a band-aid on the shot and threw the wrapper in the trashcan.

"Cameron, come here," Troy, said as he picked him up and Cameron cried into his shoulder. Troy then kissed his head.

"Sorry Cameron, I hope you have a nice day. Please go up to the front desk and set up another appointment," Dr. Bean said as Troy walked out of the room with a crying Cameron in his arms.

"Hi, Can I have another appointment with Dr. Bean," Troy said rather loudly because of Cameron's crying.

"Okay, how's August 17 sound?" The woman at the front desk asked as Troy took out his phone and checked his calendar.

"That sounds good, thank you," Troy said as the woman handed him a card with the information on it. Troy then walked out of the doctor's office and to his car. Of course there was paprazzi there but Troy just ignored them like he always does. He was worried about Cameron, who was still crying.

"Shhh, It's okay. Daddy's here," Troy cooed as he kissed his head again and walked to the car. He then opened Cameron's door and buckled him in his car seat. Troy then got to the drivers side and drove off to the flower shop.

Poor Cameron. 

**I hope you guys liked this one! It took me a long time to write.**__


	24. Gabriella's offers

Authors Note: Hey guys, I am sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I have been busy. Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter! Also for all the people who read my story My Fake Girlfriend, I will have the next chapter up tomorrow for sure!

Gabriella just parked at the restaurant she was meeting her boss at. She looked at her phone, which read 11:28. She walked into the restaurant and found her agent sitting at a table, waiting for Gabriella. Her agent waved at Gabriella when she saw her and singled for her to come over to the table.

"Hey Gabriella," Gabriella's agent greeted as she got up and hugged Gabriella.

"Hey Alyssa," Gabriella greeted her agent as she pulled away from the hug and sat in the booth across from her.

"I ordered the California rolls for you, if that's okay," Alyssa stated.

"Yeah, that's fine," Gabriella, replied as she took a sip of her iced tea sitting in front of her.

"Okay, while we are waiting for the food to arrive, I will show you the 5 different offers that you have been selected to do," Alyssa stated as she reached into her bag and pulled out 5 different colored folders.

"The first one is a movie called Not Again. This movie is basically about a girl who is always breaking up with her boyfriends again and again. During the movie, he main character Ashley, which will be played by you, will find a boy she actually loves. This movie is rated PG-13," Alyssa, stated as she passed Gabriella a red folder.

"The next offer is another soundtrack for Hollywood Records. This one will be a little more edgy. Hollywood Records has already written 5 songs for this album," Alyssa stated as she passed Gabriella an orange folder.

"The next offer is to model for the new line of Gucci. They would love you to model their new designs. You would have to do 4 runway shows and 12 photo shoots for the ad," Alyssa explained as she handed Gabriella a green folder.

"The next offer is another movie called Shrinking. This is an animated movie. This movie is about a girl who shrank down to the size of a penny and wants to find a way to get her back to her normal size. This movie is a comedy for children and will be rated G," Alyssa explained as she handed Gabriella a blue folder.

"The last offer is a spokes model for Neutrogena. You will be advertising 3 of their new products and doing 5 commercials, two of which have you saying how much you love their product," Alyssa explained as she handed Gabriella a purple folder.

"Wow. Thanks so much Alyssa. I will have to look over them later," Gabriella added as their food arrived.

"Remember that you don't have to pick right away. Take your time and think it through. I will have to have at least one offer if not two offers by the end of next week," Alyssa stated as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah I will. Plus what do you think I should do?" Gabriella questioned as she ate one of her California rolls.

"I personally don't really care. But if you're talking money wise, the movies are offering you 7 million, the Gucci modeling will pay 4 million, The album will depend on how many soundtracks you sell and the Neutrogena spokes modeling will pay you 2 million.

"Well, I am not really worried about money now. I mean sure its great to have a couple million in the bank. But Troy and me have a couple billion in the bank. Plus I think the movie Shrinking will be a fun movie for Cameron to see. I am not sure about the album since I just made one and the others sound good," Gabriella replied as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Remember, you can do more than one. Plus we have a meeting with the manager at Hollywood records at 1," Alyssa stated.

"Okay. About what?" Gabriella asked.

"They're just going to talk to you about the songs they wrote for you. Then have you sing some of them," Alyssa replied.

After lunch Gabriella went to Hollywood Records with Alyssa and sang a few of the songs they wrote for her. After about 3-4 hours later Gabriella was driving home, wondering about what offers she should take.

**That's the end of the chapter guys; sorry it's so short. Plus you guys are going to pick Gabriella's offers you think she should do. **

**The movie ****Not Again.**

**Album for Hollywood Records.**

**Modeling for the new line of Gucci.**

**The movie ****Shrinking.**

**Spokes model for Neutrogena. **

**You guys can pick two of these you think Gabriella should do. Leave them in your reviews!**


	25. Don't leave me

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! The decision will be told in the next chapter, sorry! But the good news is that you guys can keep voting! Also Sorry this chapter is out late; I had barely enough time to do other stuff. But today I decided to be nice and give you guys a chapter! My fake girlfriend will be out Friday! Enjoy!**

While Gabriella was recording the sample songs for Hollywood records, Troy and Cameron were heading towards the flower shop. Cameron was sobbing while Troy was driving. Sometimes Troy would look up in his rear view mirror to see Cameron's eyes puffy and red, while his face was stained with tears. When they got to a strip mall where the flower shop was located Troy parked the car in a side parking space. Troy then looked out the window and surprisingly saw no paparazzi. Or so he thought so. Troy then went to the other side of the car and unbuckled Cameron from his car seat.

"Come here buddy," Troy replied as Cameroon got out of his car seat and walked over to Troy's open arms. Troy then grabbed him, kissed his head and played with his little blonde curls.

"Daddy," Cameron whimpered as he griped onto Troy's neck tightly. Troy then closed the car door, locked the doors and headed to the flower shop.

When Troy entered the flower shop he put down Cameron, who immediately grabbed Troy's leg tightly when he hit the ground. This flower shop was called "Pick me". Basically at the flower shop you could pick flowers from anywhere all over the store, after you pay of course, and then they wrap the flowers up in a bouquet. This flower shop was expensive because it had many organic flowers or flowers that wouldn't usually grow in California.

"Hello," Troy greeted as he walked up to the front desk of the flower shop.

"Hello, how may I help you," The flower shop worker asked with a smile.

"I would like to buy a dozen of flowers," Troy answered as he took out his wallet.

"Okay, your total comes up to $75," The worker stated as Troy handed her his debit card. The worker then slid his card and handed him a receipt and a basket.

"Here is your card and put 12 flowers in the basket and after we will wrap them up for you over there," The worker explained as she pointed to a table across the room. Troy then nooded his head and walked off, or at least tried to.

"Cameron, you have to let go of daddy's leg," Troy instructed as Cameron shook his head.

"No," Cameron exclaimed but Troy took him off his leg anyway and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go and look for flowers for mommy," Troy replied as Cameron looked up at him.

"Okay," Cameron replied as he walked through the doors to the outside part of the store with Troy. When Cameron got outside he ran over to some blue flowers and grabbed two.

"These ones daddy," Cameron said as he placed the 2 blue flowers in the basket.

"Good job buddy. But let's not get all blue flowers for mommy," Troy commented as he kissed his head.

"Okay," Cameron said as he walked around the outside with Troy.

"Here Cameron, go get some lilies. Those are mommy's favorite flowers," Troy said, pointing to the lilies.

"Okay," Cameron said as he grabbed five lilies and put them in the basket.

For the next 25 minutes, Cameron was going around the store picking up tons of flowers. But in the end, Troy had to put some back without Cameron noticing. The workers wrapped the flowers up in a clear paper and some pick ribbon. Cameron and Troy then left the flower shop, with both their hands held together.

"Ice cream!" Cameron shouted as he pointed to an ice cream stand.

"Okay, let's get you your ice cream," Troy stated as they walked over and got their ice cream. Troy got Cameron a fudge bar and Troy got himself an ice cream cone. Troy then walked back to the car, buckled Cameron in and headed home.

When they both got home Cameron unbuckled himself and Troy closed the door.

"Daddy?" Cameron asked as Troy bent down to his size.

"Yeah buddy?" Troy asked back as he looked at him.

"I love you," Cameron said as he wrapped his arms around Troy's neck.

"I love you too," Troy repeated as he hugged Cameron back.

"Please don't leave me" Cameron whispered in Troy's ear.

"I will never leave you buddy," Troy said as he kissed his cheek and headed inside with him. Troy thought about what Cameron just said. "Don't leave me," That could be a problem because Troy was leaving for New York tomorrow for 3 days.

I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it's so short. Also if you didn't notice, I took the w's out of Cameron's voice. I got a comment from J saying that it wouldn't sound completely like a 3 year-old. A


	26. Contest Time!

Authors Note: Hey guys! I have a little contest for you! On fan fiction I have been looking for a story about Troy, Gabriella and a baby BOY! There are tons of stories with Troy, Gabriella and a baby girl but never a baby boy. I will accept all story entries and you can just leave the story name in your review of this chapter or have a link on the review. Whoever does this contest will be in one of my stories (either My Fake Girlfriend or A normal family) and I will add you to my favorite authors list, if you guys think of anything else, please message me or tell me in your review. ANYONE CAN DO IT! There is no ONE winner; there can be 10 winners or more. Also an entry can't be my story. I know you guys probably weren't thinking that but I am just saying it. Please, please do this contest! I really would appreciate it!

Peace Out!


	27. Boo boos

Authors Note: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Don't forget to enter my contest!!!! So far two people have and that is Jennifer Anrang and Zanessastories1225788. Thanks so much! Also please, please leave more reviews! Get your friends or siblings to read!

When Troy and Cameron came home from the doctors, Troy put the flowers in a vase and started to cook dinner. Meanwhile, Cameron was coloring in his coloring book on the kitchen island so Troy had a good view on him. Troy was making macaroni and cheese. Gabriella then entered the garage door.

"Mommy!" Cameron exclaimed as he ran to Gabriella. Gabriella had her arms opened for Cameron therefore Cameron jumped into her arms.

"Hi Cammi," Gabriella greeted as she kissed his cheek. "How was your doctor's appointment?" Gabriella asked Cameron.

"I got a shot," Cameron answered as he lifted up his sleeve and showed Gabriella his band-aid that covered the shot.

"Aw, does it still hurt?" Gabriella questioned as she kissed his nose.

"No, daddy made it all better." Cameron replied as he wiggled around in Gabriella's arms, signaling for her to put him down.

"That's good," Gabriella added as she walked to the kitchen and put her purse down on the counter.

"Hey," Troy greeted as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey. How was the doctor's appointment?" Gabriella asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Well, let's just say there was a lot of crying," Troy answered as he looked over at Cameron who was coloring.

"Aw, poor baby," Gabriella added.

"Yeah, we also got you something," Troy said as he got out the vase of flowers.

"Wow! These are so pretty! Who picked them?" Gabriella asked.

"Cameron got all of the flowers. Of course, daddy just pays for everything," Troy answered as Cameron looked at Gabriella.

"Thank you Cameron," Gabriella replied as she kissed him.

"Your welcome mommy!" Cameron exclaimed as he pulled away.

"Dinner's almost ready. Go wash you hands buddy," Troy announced as Cameron jumped down from his seat and ran to the bathroom.

"So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, my flight leaves at 10:00pm so I may leave at 9:00 or 9:30pm," Troy answered.

"We'll miss you," Gabriella added as she bent over the counter and kissed him.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cameron exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen to find Troy and Gabriella kissing. "Ewwww," Cameron said. Troy and Gabriella immediately pulled away and looked at Cameron.

"Ready for dinner?" Gabriella asked as she picked him up.

"Yes!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Okay let's get you in your high chair," Gabriella replied as she put Cameron in his highchair. Troy then gave him a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"There you go," Troy replied as he set the bowl down on the highchair.

"Yummy! Thank you daddy," Cameron added as he began to eat. Troy got Gabriella a bowl and himself. They all ate for 30 minutes.

After dinner, Gabriella was washing the dishes while Troy was upstairs changing Cameron's diaper.

"Daddy, where Winnie the pooh?" Cameron asked as he entered his room in Troy's arms.

"It's on your changing table," Troy answered as he lifted Cameron up on the changing table and began to change his diaper. Cameron had a strong grip on his Winnie the pooh stuffed animal, partially because he didn't like having his diaper changed.

"Daddy!" Cameron whined.

"What," Troy answered in the same tone.

"Cold," Cameron complained.

"It's cold? Oh no someone call the police," Troy teased as he threw the diaper away and put a new one on.

"Are you done yet?" Cameron asked.

"Almost," Troy answered as he pulled Cameron's pants back on. "All done!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yay!' Cameron exclaimed also as Troy picked him up.

"What do you want to do now buddy?" Troy asked as he looked at Cameron.

"I don't know?" Cameron answered shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know? How about we go take a nap," Troy replied as Cameron shook him head.

"No! No! No!" Cameron refused as Troy began to laugh.

"Okay, let's go outside," Troy stated as he carried Cameron outside.

"Where mommy?" Cameron asked as he looked around for Gabriella.

"I don't know," Troy answered.

"Go find her," Cameron instructed.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled as Cameron covered his ears with his hands.

"What?" Gabriella said as she appeared behind him eating a chocolate bar.

"Chocolate!" Cameron screamed.

"Here you go," Troy replied as he handed Cameron to Gabriella.

"Cameron go play with daddy," Gabriella commented as she placed Cameron down on the ground and he ran to Troy. Cameron was running until he tripped over a rock and fell face first on the ground. Troy and Gabriella ran over to Cameron as Cameron cried really loud.

"Aw, Cameron it's okay," Gabriella cooed as she picked him up. Cameron then started to cry into Gabriella's shoulder.

"I'll go get some band-aids and alcohol," Troy announced as he ran inside.

"Come on Cameron," Gabriella said as she kissed his head and they headed inside. Gabriella then set Cameron down on the kitchen island and wiped his tears away.

"Shhh, it's okay Cameron. Mommy's here," Gabriella cooed as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm here," Troy announced as he ran to Cameron and started to wipe his scratch off with alcohol. This made Cameron cry even harder.

"Aw, baby I know it stings," Gabriella said as she rubbed his back and kissed his nose. Troy then put a band-aid over his scratch and kissed it.

"There all gone," Troy announced as he picked Cameron up and kissed his head.

"Mommy," Cameron sobbed.

"Mommy's right here Cameron," Gabriella replied as she walked over to him. Cameron then reached his arms out for Gabriella and Gabriella took him in her arms.

"Does it still hurt?" Gabriella asked as she rubbed his back.

"Yes," Cameron responded as he buried his head in Gabriella chest and sobbed.

"It's okay," Troy chimed in as he kissed Cameron's head.


	28. Trust me

Authors Note: Hey guys! I am busy tomorrow so I couldn't post the new chapter of a normal family tomorrow, so I decided to put it out today! Remember, if I get at least 7 reviews on this story by Friday, I will give you 2 long chapters of my fake girlfriend. Also don't forget to vote for Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens for best kiss for the Mtv movie awards. Enjoy!

Troy, Gabriella and Cameron then went back outside and continued to play with Cameron. After a few hours they came back inside and ate dinner. Troy, Cameron and Gabriella were now in the living room watching Finding Nemo.

"Mommy?" Cameron asked.

"Yes Cammi?" Gabriella answered as she looked over at Cameron who was in Troy's arms.

"I'm tired," Cameron replied as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"You're tired? You haven't even had a bath yet," Gabriella added as she reached her hand over to Cameron and stroked his little blonde curls.

"No bath," Cameron refused.

"Troy, Troy," Gabriella said as she looked over at Troy who was snoring, "TROY!"

"What?" Troy replied as he immediately opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella.

"I'm going to go get Cameron a bath and put him to bed. In the meantime you could pack for your trip tomorrow," Gabriella explained as she grabbed Cameron off of Troy's lap.

"Okay," Troy replied as he stood up and stretched. Gabriella then took Cameron upstairs to go get a bath.

"Here we are Cammi," Gabriella announced as she walked into Cameron's room, "Get undressed so we can take a bath,"

"Mmm," Cameron complained quietly as he took off his shirt, "Help mommy!"

"What Cam-," Gabriella started to say until she looked over at Cameron who had his shirt on his head, struggling to take the whole shirt off. Gabriella then walked from his bathroom to Cameron and helped him.

After Gabriella finished Cameron's bath, she dressed him in his pajamas and blow-dried his hair. Gabriella then put Cameron in his bed.

"Where daddy?" Cameron asked as he lay in his bed looking up at Gabriella.

"He's in mommy's room. I'll go get him just for you," Gabriella answered as she walked over to her room and opened the door.

"Troy, come say good night to Cameron," Gabriella announced as she looked in the room to find Troy zipping up his suitcase.

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in a second," Troy replied as Gabriella walked back to Cameron's room.

"He'll be here in just a second sweetie," Gabriella added as she walked up to Cameron's bed and stroked his cheek.

"Okay," Cameron responded sleepy. Then Troy entered the room.

"Hey buddy," Troy said as he up walked to Cameron's bed.

"Daddy," Cameron mumbled as he looked up at Troy.

"Yeah, it's daddy," Troy added as he kissed Cameron's forehead.

"Good night Cameron, I love you," Gabriella cooed as she kissed his cheek.

"Good night Cameron, I love you too," Troy repeated as he kissed his cheek also. Troy then turned off the lights and walked out of the room with Gabriella following. Troy and Gabriella then walked back to their room.

"So, I forgot to ask how the meeting went," Troy replied, referring to the meeting with Gabriella and her agent.

"Oh, I got five different offers," Gabriella stated as she walked to her bag and grabbed the papers Alyssa handed to her earlier today.

"Can I see those?" Troy questioned referring to the papers in Gabriella's hands.

"I wasn't just getting these out for fun," Gabriella teased as she handed Troy the papers. Troy took the papers from Gabriella and looked thorough them, not missing one detail. When he crossed the movie Not Again, he looked at it for a longer time than the others. He then continued to look at the other 4.

"They all sound amazing. Perfect for you," Troy commented as he bent over and kissed Gabriella.

"Thanks, but I have two offers that caught my eye," Gabriella added.

"Really? Which ones are they?" Troy asked.

"I really want to model for Gucci. It sounds amazing plus I have worn Gucci ever since I was 18 and to model for it would be amazing. I would also want to do the movie Shrinking. The storyline looks good and Cameron would have a blast watching it," Gabriella answered.

"I liked Shrinking too. I also think you would make a very sexy model," Troy added with a smirk.

"I was also thinking about the movie Not Again. I would love to do another movie and this seems like a good storyline," Gabriella commented.

"Really?" Troy replied with a slight feeling of jealously.

"Don't be jealous Troy. It's just a movie," Gabriella replied a bit annoyed. Gabriella loved Troy but sometimes he could get jealous over the stupidest things. She was sometimes jealous of him and other woman in movies making-out, but Troy was another type of jealousy. He would always come to the movie set during any kissing scene Gabriella would do. He would also go up to her on-screen love interest, for the movie, and start talking to them on how to kiss Gabriella. Gabriella got annoyed every time he did that. He always tries to keep a close eye on the things that happen between her and men. Wouldn't Troy thrust Gabriella?


	29. Bye daddy

**Authors Note: Thanks for the 3 comments on the last chapter guys. I really appreciate it… Seriously, if you don't like my story or if my story is boring, please, please tell me! I know it's boring now, I don't even feel like writing it anymore. But I once this story gets going it will get VERY interesting, I hope or at least I think so. **

The next morning, Gabriella opened her eyes to Troy and Cameron laying next to her. She looked over at the clock, which read 12:00pm. 'Wow' Gabriella thought. It was already noon! She then looked over at Troy and Cameron. Troy had his arms wrapped around Cameron protectively, while Cameron was facing towards Troy chest. Gabriella couldn't help but stare at them for a couple of minutes. 'They were so cute' Gabriella thought as she quietly got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom to go get ready.

Troy woke up to the movement that was caused below him. He looked down to Cameron snuggling up to him. Troy watched as Cameron rested his head on Troy's chest and continued to sleep soundly. Troy kissed his forehead and stoked his hair before continuing to go back to sleep. When Gabriella came out of the bathroom she decided to wake up Troy and Cameron.

"Troy, Cameron wake up," Gabriella cooed as she kissed both of them. Troy and Cameron just groaned and continued to go back to sleep.

"Wake up now please," Gabriella said a little louder this time, but Troy and Cameron didn't move a muscle.

"TROY, CAMERON WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Gabriella screamed as Troy and Cameron immediately woke up.

"Good morning sunshine," Gabriella replied as she picked up Cameron and kissed his cheek.

"Morning mommy!" Cameron greeted.

"When did you get to mommy and daddy's room?" Gabriella questioned Cameron.

"I got scared, so I come to your room," Cameron answered, while Gabriella giggled at his grammar mistake.

"You got scared, poor baby," Gabriella said as she kissed his again.

"Yeah, but daddy and mommy make all better," Cameron exclaimed as Gabriella placed his down on the ground.

"We did! That's good; we can't have you get scared. Go back to your room and mommy will meet you there in a minute to go get you dressed, okay sweetie?" Gabriella instructed as Cameron nodded and ran over to his room down the hall. Gabriella then walked over to Troy who was still sleeping and started to shake him.

"Get up lazy ass," Gabriella replied.

"No," Troy refused.

"Fine, then I hope you don't mind if you miss your flight to New York," Gabriella reminded as Troy stood up and walked to the bathroom. Gabriella then walked to her closet and put on a red shirt that read 'peace now', some skinny jeans and brown flip-flops. She then walked back to the bathroom where Troy was and started to put her hair in a braid and doing her make-up.

Meanwhile, Troy exited the bathroom and walked over to his closet. He then slipped on a red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and some white converses.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cameron screamed all the way from his room. Troy then rushed over there to see what Cameron wanted.

"What is it Cameron?" Troy asked as he entered Cameron's room.

"Mommy said she would be here in a minute to get me dressed but it has been million of hours," Cameron complained as Troy chuckled.

"Okay, let's go get you dressed so you don't have to wait anymore," Troy added as he picked Cameron up and walked over to Cameron's closet. Troy dressed Cameron in some khaki shorts, a green shirt that had a bike on it and reads 'that's how I roll' and some green converses. Gabriella then entered the room.

"I'm sorry Cameron, mommy had to do her make-up," Gabriella apologized as she walked towards his and Troy.

"It's okay mommy. Don't let it happen again," Cameron warned as Troy began laughing in the background.

For the rest of the day, which is like 9 hours, Troy, Cameron and Gabriella were at their house in LA. They swam, ate food, watched movies and played games. Now it was time for Troy to go to New York.

"Gabriella, can you drive me to the airport?" Troy asked as he walked up to her after dinner.

"Yeah, of course. That's what I was going to do anyways," Gabriella answered as she kissed his lips softly.

"We should probably leave now, it's already 9:00pm," Troy replied as Gabriella finished washing the dishes and grabbed her black Cinch purse.

"Okay, go get Cameron and buckle his in his car seat. I will go find my keys and then we can go," Gabriella instructed as Troy walked off to the living room where Cameron was.

"Come on buddy, daddy has to go now," Troy said as he shut the T.V. off and picked Cameron up.

"Where?" Cameron asked confused as he grabbed his Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal.

"Daddy has to go to New York for a few days," Troy blurted out as he carried Cameron to the car.

"What?" Cameron replied as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"I know it's hard bud, but we have to go now," Troy said as he kissed Cameron's cheek and sat down in the passenger's seat, while Gabriella sat in the drivers seat. The three of them then took off for the LAX airport.

Once they got there, Gabriella parked the car and picked up Cameron from his car seat. Troy grabbed his suitcases and headed for the entrance with Gabriella following.

"Hi, how may I help you," A person that works at the airport asked.

"Hi, I am here to get my tickets," Troy replied as the lady gave his his tickets and other papers. (A/N: I don't know what else you get when you go to the airport. I haven't ridden a plane since a couple of months ago and I forget a lot of stuff)

Troy, Gabriella and Cameron then got through the suitcase check and they all walked to the doorway where Troy boards his plane.

"Flight 322 to New York now board," The intercom announced as Troy stood up.

"That's me," Troy replied as he grabbed his carry-on bag.

"Have a nice trip honey, I'll miss you. Also Don't forget to call," Gabriella reminded as she leaned in to kiss Troy.

"I love you and I'll miss you too," Troy replied as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too," Gabriella said as she kissed his cheek. Troy then bent down to Cameron's size and looked at Cameron.

"Daddy has to go now Cameron," Troy replied as he looked at Cameron who had tears flowing down his eyes.

"Okay," Cameron sobbed.

"I'm going to miss you so much Cameron," Troy cooed as he kissed Cameron's forehead and stroked his blonde hair.

"I'll miss you too daddy," Cameron sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Troy's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cameron," Troy replied as he hugged Cameron back.

"Last call for flight 322 to New York," The intercom repeated as Troy pulled away from the hug and kissed Cameron's forehead.

"Bye Cameron. Bye Gabriella," Troy replied as he stood up.

"Bye Troy," Gabriella responded as she blew his a kiss, which made his smile.

"Bye daddy," Cameron sobbed as he waved to Troy. Troy waved back and walked over to the boarding area. When he was about to board he looked back over to Cameron and Gabriella. He waved one last time and walked off into the plane. Gabriella and Cameron waved back and stood there looking out the window. Gabriella picked Cameron up in her arms and they both watched as the plane to New York flew off.

Okay guys. I hope you liked this chapter! It is so sad! I was so sad when I wrote this and I almost cried! Haha, Please review!


	30. The suprise!

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating this story in a while. I have been preoccupied with my other story. But I will upload a chapter tonight. I am busy Monday so maybe another Tuesday. Enjoy this chapter!**

After the airplane Troy was on flew away, Gabriella, with Cameron in her arms, walked off to her car. Cameron had tears dripping from his face and Gabriella wiped them away with her thumb. Once they got to the car, Gabriella strapped Cameron in his car seat and kissed his cheek. She then went to the drivers seat and drove beck to their house.

When Gabriella arrived at their house, she parked the car in the garage and took the keys out of the ignition. She then went to Cameron's side and unbuckled him from his car seat. She picked him up in her arms and headed inside the house. Once she got inside, she walked out the stairs to Cameron's room. When she got there she put Cameron down.

"Okay Cameron, let's get dressed," Gabriella replied as she took his little hand and led him to his dresser.

"Okay," Cameron sobbed as he opened his drawer and picked up his baby blue footsie pajamas. Gabriella then put the clothes on Cameron and threw the clothes her wore earlier today in the hamper. She then looked over at the time, which read 10:30pm.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Gabriella asked Cameron as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Cameron answered by nodding his head yes and yawning.

"Okay, let's get you to bed," Gabriella announced as Cameron shook his head no.

"I want to sleep with you in your bed," Cameron whined.

"Okay, I guess you can," Gabriella said as she walked over to her room with Cameron.

When they got there, Gabriella put Cameron down on her and Troy's king sized bed.

"Mommy's going to go get dressed into her night clothes. Stay here a few minutes," Gabriella instructed as she bent down and kissed his forehead. Cameron nodded his head and sat on the bed, waiting for his mom.

After about 2 minutes later, Gabriella came out wearing one of Troy's T-shirt's and some black Adidas shorts. She then walked back over to Cameron.

"Let's go brush your teeth and then you can go to bed," Gabriella stated as she took Cameron's hand and led him to her bathroom. Gabriella had an extra toothbrush for Cameron in her bathroom in case he wanted to sleep in her and Troy's room for the night, like tonight.

Cameron walked into the bathroom and grabbed his red Cars toothbrush. Gabriella then put some of his bubblegum toothpaste on the toothbrush and Cameron started to brush his teeth. Meanwhile, Gabriella was using her Neutrogena wave to wash her face and then she brushed her teeth with her toothbrush.

When Cameron was finished brushing his teeth he cleaned his toothbrush and waited for Gabriella to be finished.

When Gabriella finished brushing her teeth she put her toothbrush back and dried her face with a red towel nearby. She then looked down to see a patient Cameron waiting for her.

"Were you waiting for mommy Cameron?" Gabriella questioned as she bent don and picked him up in her arms.

"Yes I was," Cameron assured as he put his arms around Gabriella's neck. Gabriella smiled down at her cute little son. 'He is the cutest little boy' Gabriella thought to herself as she kissed Cameron's nose.

"Let's go to bed now Cammi," Gabriella announced as she threw Cameron onto the bed playfully. Cameron screamed in joy as he landed on the soft bed. He then stood up with a huge smile on his face.

"Again! Again!" Cameron chanted as he jumped up and down on the bed.

"How about tomorrow? Okay? Mommy's tired right now," Gabriella replied as she crawled onto the bed and grabbed Cameron. She then placed Cameron next to her and hugged him.

"I love you Cameron," Gabriella cooed as she let go of Cameron and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too mommy," Cameron said as well and cuddled into Gabriella. Gabriella then got her remote that controlled all the lights in the house and turned off all of them, except for the outside lights. She then pulled the covers over her and Cameron and wrapped her arms around Cameron protectively. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Cameron woke up at 10:27am. He looked up and saw his mom still sleeping. He decided not to wake her up because he thought she was tired. So Cameron went back to sleep.

Gabriella woke up at 10:30am. She looked down at Cameron who was still sleeping. She gently kissed his forehead and saw Cameron's eyes flutter open.

"Mommy?" Cameron questioned as he looked up at Gabriella.

"Good morning sweetie," Gabriella replied as she stroked his hair.

'Morning mommy," Cameron said as he sat up and climbed off the bed. He then grabbed Gabriella's arm and started to pull on it.

"C'mon mommy! Let's go," Cameron said, as he pulled on Gabriella's arm as hard as he could.

"Okay, hold on Cammi. Please stop pulling mommy's arm," Gabriella replied as Cameron let go of her arm. Gabriella then got out of bed and walked to her bathroom with Cameron following. Gabriella went inside and Cameron went inside also.

"Cameron, mommy has to use the bathroom. Can you please go wait outside," Gabriella instructed as Cameron nodded his head. He then left the room and sat on the bed, waiting for Gabriella.

Meanwhile, Gabriella used the bathroom, washed her face, took a shower and brushed her teeth. When she went out to her bedroom she saw Cameron fast asleep on her bed. She walked over to him and picked him up.

"Cameron, wake up please," Gabriella, cooed as she kissed his hair. Cameron started to open his eyes slowly.

"You were in there for a long time mommy," Cameron complained as the both of them went to Cameron's room.

"Sorry, I didn't know how long I was going to take," Gabriella apologized as she went to Cameron's closet and dressed him. Gabriella put Cameron in a striped T-shirt and then his Winnie the pooh overalls. She then put some white socks and a pair of Geox sandals.

"Stay here in your room while mommy goes and gets dressed," Gabriella instructed as Cameron nodded his head. Gabriella kissed his forehead and walked down the hall to her closet in her room. When Gabriella left, Cameron went to his toy chest and played with some of his toys.

When Gabriella reached her closet, she stood there, deciding what to wear. After a few minutes, she put on a black quarter length shirt and some light blue skinny jeans. She strapped on her black high heels and grabbed her red Cinch handbag. She put on her red scarf and a few black bracelets. She did her hair and make-up and was finally done getting ready.

Gabriella returned back to Cameron's room to see Cameron lying on his floor playing with his train set Troy had bought him for his birthday last year. Gabriella smiled at her adorable son before walking back over to him.

"Let's go Cameron," Gabriella called as she opened her arms for Cameron to come into.

"Where are we going mommy?" Cameron asked as he walked into Gabriella's arms.

"It's a surprise, but you're going to have to get your winter coat," Gabriella replied as she grabbed Cameron's winter coat and carried him downstairs to her car. When Gabriella buckled Cameron in his car seat, she went over to her side and drove off to the place she had planned to go to. She had bought tickets a few days ago and is going to use them today.

When she arrived she parked in the V.I.P. parking lot and went over to Cameron's side of the car. When Gabriella opened his door, Cameron's mouth dropped.

A/N: Ooooo, I left you guys at a cliffhanger there! Tell me what you guys think the surprise for Cameron is in your reviews!


	31. The contract

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the few comments on the last chapter. But hey, at least I got some. I was so busy this week so I couldn't type any chapters. But summer break's almost coming so then I'll be able to write many chapters during that period of time. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

"Woah!" Cameron exclaimed, shocked as he saw a HUGE ice arena. There was a Winnie the Pooh picture on the ice arena and words in blue that read Winnie the Pooh on ice. Cameron's mouth dropped as he saw Winnie the Pooh come up to their car.

"Cameron, meet Winnie the Pooh," Gabriella replied with a smile as she picked Cameron up and closed the car door.

"Hi Cameron! I heard you were coming here to see me! I came here to your car just to meet you!" The person in the Winnie the Pooh costume explained as he looked at Cameron. Gabriella put Cameron down and Winnie the Pooh grabbed Cameron's hand. Gabriella grabbed Cameron's other hand and the three of them walked into the ice arena.

Inside the ice arena was an ice skating rink with walls about 3ft tall covering the perimeter of the ice rink. There were rows and rows of seats from the top to the bottom of the ice rink. Winnie the Pooh led Gabriella and Cameron to a private elevator that only V.I.P. guests could use. When they got in the elevator, Winnie the Pooh pressed the button that read Private room for V.I.P.

Once they got to their floor, there was a big room filled with Winnie the Pooh decorations. There were Winnie the Pooh banners, cups, snacks and more. The room was empty and had a big, long window that had the perfect view of the ice rink.

"Here we are! Your private room your mommy reserved for you," The person in the Winnie the Pooh costume stated as he bent down to Cameron's size.

"My mommy bought this for me?" Cameron questioned Winnie the Pooh.

"Yes, your mommy did buy this for you. It was supposed to be a surprise! Remember to say thank you," Winnie the Pooh reminded.

"Thank you mommy!" Cameron exclaimed as he looked up at Gabriella with a huge grin on his face.

"You're welcome sweetie," Gabriella replied as she bent down and kissed Cameron's forehead, "Now go over to Winnie the Pooh so I can get pictures"

"Okay!" Cameron agreed as he ran over to Winnie the Pooh. Winnie the Pooh then wrapped his arm around Cameron's shoulder.

"Smile!" Gabriella replied as she pointed her Camera at Winnie the Pooh and Cameron. She then snapped a few pictures and put her Camera back in her red Cinch handbag.

"Thanks Winnie the Pooh," Gabriella replied as she walked over to him and Cameron.

"No problem. Now I got to go back downstairs to get this show started!" The person in the Winnie the Pooh costume exclaimed. He then walked towards the door.

"Bye-bye!" Cameron yelled after Winnie the Pooh.

"Bye Cameron!" Winnie the Pooh yelled back as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Thank you so much mommy!" Cameron thanked again as Gabriella picked him up.

"You're welcome Cammi," Gabriella replied. She really only bought the tickets for Cameron because he wanted him to have fun while his dad was gone. She didn't want Cameron moping around the house and complaining that Troy wasn't there. This is what she bought online the other day when Cameron and Troy were upstairs getting ready to go swimming.

Gabriella then carried Cameron to the snack table and then placed him on the ground. She then grabbed two plates for her and Cameron. The both of them started to put food on their plates before the show started. Gabriella looked over at the Winnie the Pooh wall clock that read 2:23pm. The show started at 2:30pm and ended at 4:00pm.

When Gabriella and Cameron got their food, they walked over to the two chairs by the window and took a seat in them. Cameron started to eat some chips while Gabriella looked out the window and scanned the audience.

"The show will begin in 5..4..3..2," The intercom stated as the lights dimmed and a bunch of flashing lights hit the shinny ice. Gabriella and Cameron then focused their attention on the ice.

When the show began, Winnie the Pooh and his friends like Tigger and Piglet. Gabriella then saw the characters skate around the ice for 15 minutes. After, they then started a story on the ice.

After 30 minutes of watching, Gabriella smelled a foul smell. She looked over at Cameron and realized that the smell was coming from him.

"Let's go change your diaper Cameron," Gabriella said.

"No mommy! The show just started," Cameron complained as he continued to look at the ice rink.

"Cameron, it will just be 3 minutes," Gabriella convinced.

"Please mommy, I don't want to miss the show," Cameron replied sweetly as Gabriella gave in and continued to watch the show.

Meanwhile, Troy landed in New York at 5:00am. He took a taxi back to his hotel and went to his room. He threw his luggage on the ground and fell on the bed. He then began to go to sleep.

When he woke up at 8:30am, he knew he had to get ready because he agent sent him a text saying that the meeting started at 10:00am. Troy hopped out of bed and rushed over to his bathroom to get ready.

When Troy was done getting ready he was wearing a blue and white quarter sleeved shirt with some black skinny jeans and some black shoes. He then grabbed his Ray Ban avatars and headed outside the hotel where a limo was waiting for him.

When Troy arrived at the building where the meeting was held, he exited the limo to find his agent waiting for him by the front door.

"Hey Troy!" Troy's agent, Tom, greeted as he saw Troy.

"Hey Tom!" Troy greeted back as he shook Tom's hand and they then both walked into the building.

When they entered they found a young woman at the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you," The woman asked Troy and Tom.

"Hi, We both are here for Greg Smith. We have an appointment with him under the name Bolton," Tom explained as the lady started to type some things on her computer.

"Oh, yes! Troy Bolton. Just go to the elevator and press the floor button 3. That will lead you to Mr. Smith," The lady explained as Troy and Tom did so. When they both arrived on the 3rd floor, they stepped out and saw a meeting table just to the right of the elevator. Troy and Tom walked over to the table to see Nikki Blonsky, Brittany Snow and Johnny Depp already seated at the table with their agents.

"Ah, Troy Bolton. Just on time," Greg Smith replied as he watched Troy and his agent take a seat.

"Thank you for all attending this meeting, especially since you all had to fly here from Los Angles to New York. And you Troy had to leave behind your wife and son," Greg Smith stated.

"Yes sir," Troy replied.

"Anyways, I have a few papers to give you guys about the movie," Greg explained as he passed around a few different papers.

For the next couple of hours, Troy was sitting there listening to the details about the movie. He learned that the movie pays 5 million for each sex scene, 2 million for each make-out scene and more. He also learned he had to have sex with Nikki 4 times on screen and sex with Brittany 1 time on screen.

"Are we all okay on the details? If so I will take questions now," Greg said as he looked around the room and saw Troy's hand up. Greg then pointed at Troy, signaling for him to ask his question.

"Do we have to have sex in this movie? If so, will it be completely full on it. Like the whole sex is filmed?" Troy asked.

"Yes, yes it will be. We want our viewers to have the full affect on sex," Greg answered as Troy gulped. He didn't want to have sex with any other woman than Gabriella, especially Nikki! Troy knew that Nikki had feelings for him, except he didn't have feelings for her.

"Okay, now if that's all the questions I have my phone numbers attached to the papers I handed to you earlier. Call me anytime, if it's important," Greg stated as everyone got up from the table.

"Oh, and if you are absolutely sure that you want to do the movie, please sign here," Greg announced as he put a piece of paper on the table, "This is a contract stating that if you sign on the line, I officially can place you in my movie and you can't drop out."

Troy looked at the piece of paper. He saw Brittany and Johnny sign on the line. He then felt something hitting his back and noticed it was Nikki's boobs hitting him. Nikki smirked at him flirtatiously and walked over to the table and signed the paper. She was wearing a short skirt that revealed everything underneath. It was very disgusting to see. When Nikki was finished signing she walked to the elevator and passed Troy. She stopped when she was to the side of Troy and whispered in his ear

"See you on set, lover."

Troy gagged when she said this. She then walked over to the elevator, swaying her hips side to side. She then pressed a button and the door closed. Troy then walked over to the piece of paper and stared at it.

'You can't be removed from the movie' was the statement that was circling Troy's mind. He knew Gabriella wouldn't be happy if he signed up for the movie. She would be proud of him for getting a new role in a movie but not happy about this movie role. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Gabriella's feelings because he had to have sex with Nikki and Brittany on screen.

Troy picked up the pen and…

A/N: Oooooo, I left you guys at a cliffy! I want to read what you guys think Troy is going to do. Is he going to sign the paper or not sign the paper? And I hoped you guys liked the thing Gabriella ordered a couple of chapters back. It was for Cameron! Winnie the Pooh on ice V.I.P. passes. Please review!!!!!!


	32. Cameron's timeout

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys! This time I really mean it! I got, as of right now, 8 reviews on the last chapter! If you guys give me 10 reviews on this chapter, I will give you guys a marathon! 3 chapters of a normal family will be up sometime tomorrow if I get 10 comments on this chapter! I will check the comments tomorrow morning so review quickly! Enjoy thins chapter!

Troy picked up the pen and immediately dropped it. What was he thinking about signing the paper or even picking up the pen? He didn't want to have sex with Nikki or Brittany, even though Brittany was one of Troy and Gabriella's close friends. Just to make sure he officially didn't want to do the movie, Troy walked over to Greg Smith.

"Mr. Smith?" Troy questioned as he approached Greg Smith, who was talking to Johnny and Brittany.

"Yes, Troy?" Greg replied as he faced Troy.

"Um, just a question I'm curious about but do I have to actually have sex with Nikki and Brittany. I mean, in other movies they just hire other people to do the sex scenes (A/N: Thanks Starshine for the info.) but do I actually have to do the sex scenes?" Troy asked.

"Like I said before I want our viewers to have the full image in their minds. I don't want to hire some other people to do the sex, it would save money to do the sex scenes with the original actors," Greg explained as Troy nodded his head and walked away. He looked down at the contract at the table again. He sighed and walked into the elevator where Brittany was.

'I didn't sign the contract,' were the words circling Troy's mind. He knew he was going to get other offers but something about this whole movie made him interested.

"Hey Troy!" Brittany greeted as she noticed Troy was in the elevator with her.

"Oh, hey Brittany," Troy greeted back as she pulled her into a friendly hug.

"So, you didn't do the movie, right?" Brittany assumed as she pulled away from the hug.

"No, I didn't really want to. Sex isn't my type of movie," Troy replied.

"Yeah, anyways let's talk about something else," Brittany suggested.

"Okay? Anyways, I haven't seen you in a long time," Troy said.

"Oh, I know! When you were shooting your movie in San Francisco, me and Gabriella would go shopping together," Brittany recalled.

"Yeah, she told me about that," Troy remembered as he stepped out of the elevator, "Want to go have lunch?"

"I would love to but I have to have lunch with my agent. We have to figure out his whole movie thing. But maybe some other time," Brittany answered as she got out of the elevator as well.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Me and Gabriella should invite you over sometime," Troy replied as he walked through the lobby of the building, towards the front door.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Just call me for the details," Brittany said.

"Okay, when do you get back to Los Angles?" Troy asked Brittany.

"I get back in 3 days, so this Friday. You?" Brittany answered.

"I will go back tomorrow," Troy answered.

"Lucky. I have to stay an extra day because of another meeting. I really want to go home to my husband," Brittany replied.

"Sorry. I want to go back to my family as soon as I can," Troy said.

"Oh, how's little Cameron doing? He's 3 now, right?" Brittany asked as she looked over at Troy.

"Yeah, he's three years old now. He's starting to look more like me everyday, Gabriella tells me," Troy replied, "Here's a picture of him."

"Aw, he's so cute! He does look a lot like you except his big brown eyes, which he obviously got from Gabriella," Brittany commented as she opened the door for her and Troy.

"Thanks," Troy replied as he stepped outside to find a bunch of paparazzi. Him and Brittany put on their sunglasses and their agents were standing right behind them.

"It's good to see you again Brittany, I'll call you later about that get together with you, me and Gabriella," Troy added as he pulled her into another friendly hug.

"Same here Troy. I'll see you later," Brittany said as she pulled away. Her and her agent then got into a taxi that was nearby and drove off. Troy was there with his agent and they both decided to go out to lunch.

Meanwhile with Gabriella, the show had just ended. Gabriella was changing Cameron's diaper in the bathroom. When she was finished, she walked back to their V.I.P. room and saw a bunch of characters. She saw Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga and Roo, Christopher, and owl. Cameron's mouth dropped and his eyes were bulging out. He couldn't believe the whole cast of Winnie the Pooh was here! He ran over to all the characters and Winnie the Pooh picked him up.

"Hello Cameron," Winnie the Pooh greeted.

"Hi!" Cameron yelped.  
"I would like you to meet all of my friends from the honey acre woods," Winnie the Pooh introduced as he pointed to all the other characters.

"Hi people!" Cameron greeted as Winnie the Pooh put Cameron down. Cameron then ran over to the characters and started to introduce himself.

"Hi! I Cameron! My mommy brought me here," Cameron introduced as Gabriella came up from behind him.

"She did? Well, that is very nice! I hope you said thank you," Tigger replied as he looked over at Gabriella.

"Mommy!" Cameron exclaimed as Gabriella picked him up in her arms, "Thank you so, so much!"

"You're welcome sweetie!" Gabriella said as she kissed his cheek. She then put Cameron down and Cameron ran back over to the characters.

"Cameron, let mommy get a picture of you, Winnie the pooh and his friends," Gabriella announced. All the people in the Winnie the pooh character costumes got in a pose where Cameron was in the middle of them all.

"Okay, one. Two. Three," Gabriella counted down as she snapped a picture of them all. She then put her camera back.

For the next 20 minutes, Gabriella and Cameron were talking to all the Winnie the Pooh characters. Gabriella would sometimes pull out her blackberry curve and start to message her agent, manager and a bunch of her other work people. Gabriella then realized it was time for them to go home.

"Thanks so much Winnie the Pooh! But sadly we have to go now," Gabriella said as she gathered all of her things in her handbag.

"What?" Cameron replied disappointed.

"I'm sorry sweetie but mommy has to go home and make dinner. Mommy also has a few conference calls to make," Gabriella explained.

"I don't want to go mommy!" Cameron whined as he crossed him arms over his chest.

"Cameron, we have to leave. I am sorry, but maybe next time you can talk to Winnie the Pooh again," Gabriella replied.

"No! I want to stay here!" Cameron yelled back at Gabriella.

"Cameron David Bolton, did you just yell at your mother?!" Gabriella warned, shocked.

"I don't want to go!" Cameron complained again, continuing to use his loud voice.

"Cameron, we're going, now," Gabriella replied, strictly as she picked Cameron up.

"NO!" Cameron screamed in Gabriella's ear as he wiggled around in her arms.

"Cameron! We do not yell or scream in public! When we get home you're getting a time out!" Gabriella announced as Cameron started crying.

"No! I don't want a time-out mommy!" Cameron cried.

"Cameron, you deserve a time-out. You yelled at mommy. Now go and say good-bye to Winnie the Pooh so we can leave," Gabriella replied in a softer voice as she put Cameron down on the ground. Cameron then walked over to Winnie the Pooh and his friends and said good-bye.

"Bye," Cameron sobbed as he went around to all of the characters and gave them a hug.

"Bye Cameron!" All the characters said at the same time as Gabriella picked Cameron up in her arms again and they both walked downstairs to their car.

When they got to the front entrance room of the arena they opened the front door to find a bunch of paparazzi. Gabriella weaved her way through the paparazzi while Cameron sobbed in her shoulder.

When they reached the car, Gabriella kissed Cameron's cheek and wiped some of his tears away. She then closed the door and walked over to her side of the car. She started the car and drove off back to their house.

When they got home, Gabriella parked the Audi Q4 in the garage and closed the garage door. She went over to Cameron's side and picked him up in her arms. She grabbed the baby bag and her handbag and walked over to the door to their house.

Once inside, Gabriella took off her shoes and took off Cameron's shoes. She then picked him back up in her arms and carried him up to his room. She placed him in his time-out chair and started the timer. She then sat there and watched Cameron in his time-out for 10 minutes.


	33. Growing up to be just like daddy

Authors Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! But sadly, you guys don't get your 3-chapter marathon today. I only got 7 reviews. Sorry, maybe next time guys! Also I need all of you readers that read my story a favor. If any of you know how to write a good sex chapter about Troy and Gabriella send me a message. I don't know if your aloud to have someone write a portion of your story on fanfiction but I really need to. So please message me soon!

After Cameron's 10 minutes of time-out were over, Gabriella picked him up. Cameron had stopped crying but he was still sobbing.

"Let's go downstairs," Gabriella announced as he carried him downstairs. She then placed him in the living room where he immediately ran over to his legos. Gabriella walked down the hall to the office where she grabbed her blackberry touch and laptop. That's right Gabriella had 2 different blackberries and several computers in her house, but hey, when you're on the A-list of Hollywood, you got to have your connections.

When she had her laptop and blackberry touch in her arms, she walked back to the living room to find Cameron still playing with his legos. She sat on the couch and turned on her laptop and placed her blackberry touch on the side table. While she was waiting for her laptop to turn on Cameron ran up to her.

"Mommy, can I watch T.V?" Cameron asked.

"Of course Cammi, just pass me the remote," Gabriella instructed as Cameron ran over to the table where they put all of the remotes. Cameron looked at all the remotes and stared at on in particular. The remote he was staring at was blue with blue buttons. Cameron decided to bring that over to Gabriella so he did.

"Here you go mommy," Cameron replied as he handed Gabriella the remote.

"Cammi, this is the remote for the DVD player, go get the black remote with the blue buttons," Gabriella instructed as Cameron did so. When Cameron got the remote he handed it to Gabriella who turned on NOGGIN for Cameron.

Gabriella then logged onto her computer and started to check her e-mail. She saw that she had 40 new messages. She sighed and began to read them.

When Gabriella was done reading her eighteenth message the house phone started to ring. On the television was the person trying to call. She noticed that the phone number was Troy's. just then her blackberry started to ring. She saw it was her business man trying to get a hold of her. She picked up the blackberry answered.

"Hello?"

"hey Gabriella, it's Nick your business man," Nick started to say until he got ccut off by Gabriella.

"Hold on a second Nick," Gabriella stated.

"Cameron," Gabriella called as she picked up the house phone and saw Cameron run over to her.

"What mommy?" Cameron asked.

"Press the big red button on this phone and say hello," Gabriella instructed as she handed Cameron the house phone.

"Okay," Cameron agreed as he picked up the house phone and pressed the button, "Hello?"

"Cameron?" Troy replied, confused about why Cameron was answering the phone.

"Daddy!" Cameron shirked as he heard Troy's voice.

"Hey buddy! How are you? I called as soon as I could," Troy replied.

"Hi daddy! Where are you? Why can't I see you?" Cameron asked confused as Troy chuckled on the other end of the line.

"I'm in New York buddy. I'm across the country. You will see me soon though. I will come back in two days," Troy answered.

"I miss you," Cameron complained.

"I miss you too," Troy replied, "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy on the phone. She told me to answer the other phone," Cameron explained.

"Oh, okay. Can you tell mommy to call me when she's done?" Troy asked.

"Okay!" Cameron agreed.

"Thanks buddy, but daddy has to go to a business lunch now," Troy said.

"Okay," Cameron replied disappointed.

"I love you daddy," Cameron added.

"I love you too Cameron. Bye," Troy repeated,

"Bye daddy," Cameron sighed as Troy hung up the phone and Cameron managed to find a way to hang up the phone also.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was talking to Nick until Cameron walked up to her. Cameron started to tug on her shirt signaling he had something to tell her.

"Yeah, hold on a second Nick," Gabriella replied as she covered the talking end of the phone and looked down at Cameron, "What is it Cameron?"

"Daddy called and said for you to call him back," Cameron answered.

"Okay, thanks for the message. Now go play with your toys please. Mommy has an important call," Gabriella stated as she kissed Cameron's cheek. Cameron then walked back to his toys.

After about 20 minutes of talking to Nick, Gabriella hung up the phone and started to check her e-mail again. She also looked at all of her text messages she received on her blackberry. Cameron was just merrily playing with his toys and watching some TV. Gabriella would sometimes glance over at him just to make sure he wasn't doing anything bad.

After 3 hours passed by, Gabriella was finally finished with her business calls and messages. It was already 7:55pm. Cameron has been watching TV the whole time and playing with toys. Gabriella was surprised he wasn't tired or hungry the whole time. He hasn't had a nap yet and he ate a lot at the show.

"Cameron, let's go get some dinner," Gabriella called as she got up from the couch and placed her laptop on the coffee table. She then walked over to the kitchen and started to search through the refrigerator and pantry. She decided to make salad and pasta since all they had was pasta sauce, pasta noodles, lettuce, carrots, tomatoes and onions. While she was making dinner, Cameron was really into his toys. He had been sitting there playing with his toys for 3 hours straight.

When Gabriella was finished making dinner, which only took her about 20 minutes, she walked over to the living room to find Cameron.

"Cameron, let's take a break from your toys and have dinner," Gabriella suggested as she picked him up. Cameron squirmed around in her arms though.

"No! I was playing with that!" Cameron complained as Gabriella put him in his highchair. She then brought him his food and drink. Cameron stopped complaining when he saw the food in front of him. He picked up his Cars spoon and fork and started to eat. Gabriella laughed at her son's reaction from sad to happy. He was growing up to be just like Troy and Gabriella loved it!


	34. A bad dream

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the few comments on the last chapter. I still appreciate it, though. Sorry you didn't get your marathon and sorry that chapter was extremely short. Hope you guys like this chapter!

When Gabriella and Cameron finished dinner, Gabriella put the dishes in the sink. She figured she would do the dishes while Cameron was sleeping.

"Come on Cammi, let's go take a bath," Gabriella announced as she went over to Cameron in the living room and picked him up.

"No! Mommy!" Cameron complained as he got carried all the way to his room. When Gabriella arrived in Cameron's room she put him down.

"Take your clothes off for me Cameron," Gabriella ordered as Cameron sighed and did as he was told. While Cameron was doing this, Gabriella was filling the tub with water and bubbles.

"Mommy, help!" Cameron whined as he ran over to Gabriella, who was in his bathroom.

"What is it, sweetie?" Gabriella asked as she put her hands on Cameron's sides when he approached her.

"I can't take it off," Cameron complained, referring to his overalls.

"Oh, Cammi," Gabriella teased as she unbuckled the straps on the overalls.

"Good job mommy!" Cameron commented as he walked back to his room and took off the rest of his clothes. He then came back into the bathroom a few minutes later with his diaper still on.

"Good job Cammi! Let's get your diaper off now," Gabriella added as she took off Cameron's diaper. She then threw the diaper in the trashcan and Cameron got into the water.

"Where's ducky?" Cameron questioned, referring to his yellow duck. Gabriella looked around the bathroom and found the duck and handed it back to Cameron.

"YAY!" Cameron shirked as he grabbed the duck and started to play in the bathtub.

Once Gabriella finished bathing Cameron, she drained the bathtub and got Cameron out of the tub. She saw Cameron shivering so she grabbed his big, blue cotton towel and wrapped it around his body. She then started to dry his body off by rubbing his sides. She then let go of Cameron and he ran off to his room.

Gabriella followed Cameron to in his room after she put away the shampoo and conditioner. She found Cameron flying around his room with the towel over his shoulders. Gabriella laughed and picked him up when he passed her.

"What are you doing Cameron?" Gabriella teased.

"I superhero!" Cameron answered as Gabriella put him down.

"Okay, will you go fly to your dresser and get some pajama's please," Gabriella instructed. Cameron did as he was told and 'flew' over to his dresser. He then grabbed his red footsie pajamas and ran back over to Gabriella.

"Here mommy!" Cameron replied as he handed Gabriella the pajamas.

"Thanks, Cammi," Gabriella said as she picked up Cameron and headed over to his diaper changing table. Gabriella then put Cameron in a diaper and his pajama's.

When she was finished, it was already 9:30pm, which was way passed Cameron's bedtime. Gabriella carried Cameron downstairs to get him his milk. When Cameron had his milk, Gabriella carried him back upstairs and placed him in his bed.

Once Cameron was in bed, his blankets over him to keep him warm, Gabriella walked to the side of his bed and bent down on her knees. She looked into Cameron's eyes and noticed they were droopy.

"Good night Cameron, I love you," Gabriella cooed as she bent over to him and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she took her hand and started to caress his other cheek.

"Night mommy," Cameron whispered tiredly as he yawned. Gabriella stopped caressing his cheek and kissed his forehead. She then turned on his nightlight and closed the light. She walked over to the door and looked back one more time to find a peaceful sleeping boy.

Gabriella couldn't help but take a picture of him with her blackberry curve. She made sure there was no flash or sound. She then exited his bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Gabriella then remembered the Cameron told her to call Troy back. She walked down the hall to her bedroom and turned on the light. She walked over to the master bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She took a long, hot shower for 30 minutes until she thought she had been in there long enough. She put a towel around her body and head and went over to he sink. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and dried her long curly hair.

When she was done, she went over to her dresser and got her white shorts and one of Troy's T-shirt. She put both of them on and grabbed her phone. She dialed Troy's number and waited for Troy to pick up.

"Hello?" A masculine voice answered.

"Troy? It's Gabriella," Gabriella replied.

"Oh, hey sweetie!" Troy answered.

"Hey, Cameron told me you wanted me. How was the meeting?" Gabriella asked as she went over to her bed and laid herself on it.

"Yeah, about that..," Troy began, "I'm not doing the movie."

"What?" Gabriella said in disbelief, "Why?"

"I just don't want anything to do with that movie. Nikki, sex or anything! I know it's a movie but the thought or even the storyline of me sleeping with another woman that isn't you is awkward."

"That's sweet honey, but are you absolutely sure about this?" Gabriella questioned.

"Positive," Troy replied.

"Okay, if you're sure. I can't make you change your mind," Gabriella added.

"Anyways, I saw Brittany Snow," Troy replied, changing the subject.

"You did? Where? Gabriella questioned.

"She was at the meeting with me," Troy answered.

"Oh, right, I forgot. We should invite her over sometime soon," Gabriella commented.

"Yeah, I talked to her about that. We should call her sometime soon," Troy replied.

"I'll call her tomorrow. Aren't you coming home tomorrow?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to see you and Cameron," Troy replied, "I miss you both."

"We miss you too, honey. I'll send you a picture of Cameron," Gabriella stated.

"Okay," Troy agreed as he heard Gabriella push some buttons on her phone. He then heard a ringing sound coming from his phone. He checked his messages and saw a new picture message from Gabriella.

"I got it," Troy announced as he opened the message to find a picture of Cameron. He saw Cameron in his bed, holding on tightly to his Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal. He was wrapped around in his blue blankets and he had his eyes closed.

"He's so adorable," Troy commented as he touched he picture with his fingers.

"Yeah, well he does look like you," Gabriella teased.

"So, what did you and Cameron do today?" Troy asked.

"We went to go see Winnie the Pooh on ice," Gabriella answered.

"You did? I bet Cameron loved it," Troy replied.

"He did love it! He especially loved it when he met Winnie the Pooh. Except after the show, he got a bit cranky," Gabriella explained.

"Oh, what did he do this time?" Troy questioned.

"He didn't want to leave," Gabriella answered, "So he threw a fit and yelled at me."

"He cried, didn't he?" Troy assumed.

"Oh yeah," Gabriella answered. She then heard another man calling Troy's name in the background.

"Sorry sweetie but I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," Troy replied.

"Okay, I love you," Gabriella added.

"I love you too Gabriella," Troy repeated as he hung up the phone. Gabriella sighed and hung the phone up also. She looked at the time and saw that it was already 11:30pm. She yawned as closed her lights. She pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Gabriella heard a door hit a wall. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over to where the noise was coming from. She saw a little blonde haired boy in red footsie pajamas and a Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal in his hand.

"Mommy?" Cameron replied as he walked over to Gabriella.

"Cameron?" Gabriella asked as she saw a figure approach her, "What are you doing here?"

"I miss daddy," Cameron answered.

"Aww, come here sweetie," Gabriella replied as she picked Cameron up and placed him on top of her. She then kissed his head and placed him next to her. Cameron immediately cuddled into Gabriella's body when he was placed on the bed. Gabriella then wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep. Cameron fell asleep also as he laid his head on Gabriella's chest.

A/N: Awww, some mommy and Cameron time! In the next chapter Troy comes home, so don't miss it! Also, HAPPY EARLY MEMORIAL DAY!


	35. Daddy's back!

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I really mean that this time! I got like 6 reviews or so. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to vote for Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens for best kiss for the mtv movie awards! If they win and I see them kiss, I will give you guys a marathon!

After Troy finished talking to Gabriella, he fell back asleep. She called him at 1:30am in New York. His agent was also calling him from outside his hotel room door to give him some new offers Troy had got from other movie companies. Troy was so tired he wanted to sleep for the whole day but he had to catch his flight to Los Angles today at 1:00pm. He would soon see his gorgeous wife and adorable son.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to see a little boy below her. She saw that Cameron was still sleeping peacefully. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and then got out of bed, careful not to wake up Cameron. She then walked over to her bathroom and got ready.

Troy woke up at 11:00am that morning. He immediately got up or else he would miss his flight. He ran over to the bathroom and started to get ready. After 30 minutes, he was dressed in a red and blue plaid shirt with some blue skinny jeans and black shoes. He then started to pack his clothes in his luggage. He would have to leave the hotel in 30 minutes if he wanted to be on time to the airport.

Gabriella walked back into her bedroom after being in the bathroom for 1 hour. Her hair was curled and some of it was pulled back. She had her make-up on and she was cleaned. She walked over to her bed to find Cameron still sleeping. She kissed his cheek and walked over to her closet. A couple of minutes later, she walked out of her closet wearing some blue skinny jeans, a flowy white shirt and a brown sweater. She walked back over to Cameron, who was still sleeping, and scooped him up, in her arms.

"Sweetie, wake up," Gabriella cooed as Cameron rested his head on her shoulder. Cameron moved a little but didn't completely wake up.

"Come on Cammi, please wake up," Gabriella begged as Cameron kept sleeping.

"Daddy's going to come home today," Gabriella stated as Cameron opened his eye slowly.

"Daddy come home?" Cameron questioned.

"Yeah, he is. But you have to wake up if you want to see him," Gabriella replied as Cameron nodded. Gabriella then carried him to his room and put him down when they were in his bathroom.

"Let's brush our teeth!" Gabriella exclaimed, sarcastically excited. Cameron then perked up at his mom's tone of voice.

"Okay!" Cameron shirked as Gabriella handed him his toothbrush with toothpaste on it. He then started to brush his teeth while Gabriella was standing there watching him.

Once Cameron was finished brushing, he washed his face with a washcloth and went over to his closet with Gabriella. Gabriella dressed him in some blue and gray plaid shorts, a light blue polo and some brown sandals. Gabriella looked over at the clock, which read 10:30am. Troy would be at LAX at 2:00pm and then the limo driver would take 30 minutes driving him back home.

Troy had already boarded the plane 30 minutes ago. He was sitting in his seat in first class reading a magazine. He would soon be home in the next 5 hours.

Gabriella swooped Cameron into her arms. She then carried him so that his stomach was in her arms. Cameron's arms were out in the air so it looked like he was flying. Gabriella carried Cameron all the way to the living room and then carefully threw him on the soft couch. Cameron shirked in happiness when he landed on his but on the couch. Gabriella smiled down at him and sat down next to Cameron.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" Gabriella asked Cameron.

"I don't know," Cameron answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, let's go get some cereal then," Gabriella stated as she got up. She then opened her arms for Cameron, who immediately jumped into her arms. They both went to the kitchen and got some breakfast.

After breakfast, Gabriella was washing all the dishes while Cameron was coloring on some paper sitting at the dining table in the kitchen. It was already 11:30am in Los Angles, which meant Troy would be home in 3 hours and 30 minutes. Gabriella decided she needed to go grocery shopping, since they didn't have much food in the house. Gabriella went and got her purse and put her keys, phone, and wallet in it. She then grabbed her black Ray Ban sunglasses and walked over to Cameron.

"Come on honey, mommy needs to go shopping," Gabriella called as Cameron looked up at her.

"Okay," Cameron replied. He then got down from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Gabriella. Gabriella then bent down to pick him up and grabbed the baby bag. She then walked out to the garage and got into their Audi Q6. Gabriella put Cameron in his car seat and then walked over to the driver's side. She then drove off to the nearest grocery store.

Once Gabriella arrived at the grocery store she saw paparazzi surrounding her car. She sighed and grabbed her handbag and keys. She quickly opened her door and ran to Cameron's side of the car. She opened Cameron's door and unbuckled his car seat. She then picked him up and placed him on the ground. She grabbed the diaper bag and Cameron's right hand, before heading to the entrance of the grocery store.

When she reached the entrance, she walked through the door and went over to get a cart. She was still hanging onto Cameron's hand and Cameron was just looking around the store. She grabbed a shopping cart, picked up Cameron and placed him in the front of the cart, where there is a seat for kids. She then pushed the cart towards the vegetable.

When Gabriella was finished shopping, it was already 1:00pm. She had already paid and was leaving the store, pushing the cart to her car. Once she took a step outside, she saw a bunch of flashing lights and heard people calling her name.

"Gabriella! Over here!" The paparazzi yelled as Gabriella ignored them and kept n walking to her car.

"Hi people!" Cameron greeted the paparazzi.

"Cameron, don't talk to strangers," Gabriella whispered in Cameron's ear as she then kissed his forehead. She then reached her car and loaded all the plastic bags into her trunk. She then opened the car door and put Cameron into his car seat.

"Here, Gabriella, we'll take that shopping cart back," The paparazzi videotaping, replied.

"Oh, Thank you," Gabriella said with a smile as the man took the cart. Gabriella then walked over to her side of the car and started o drive off.

Meanwhile, Troy had just arrived in LA at 1:00pm. They were landing the airplane, so he wasn't completely off of the plane, yet. He wanted to go home and see his family again, but he had to wait just another hour.

Gabriella had just arrived home and had parked the car in the garage. She took her keys out of the ignition and opened her door. She then went to Cameron's side and got him out of the car seat. She then put him on the ground of the garage. She then opened the trunk of the Audi Q6.

"Can you please carry this for mommy Cameron?" Gabriella asked as she handed Cameron a grocery bag that held potato chips.

"Okay mommy!" Cameron answered as he took the bag from Gabriella and walked into the house. Gabriella grabbed almost all of the other bags and headed inside as well. She then went back outside to get the other bags until she saw Cameron already out there. She saw Cameron try to get the other two bags into the house, but he had trouble getting it out of the trunk. Gabriella smiled at her son's cuteness and went over to help him.

She took picked Cameron up and placed him on the ground. She then handed the two bags to him.

"Thanks for your help sweetie," Gabriella replied as she bent down and kissed Cameron's cheek. She then closed the trunk and followed Cameron inside the house. When they were inside, Gabriella closed the door behind her and went over to the kitchen island, where all the grocery bags were. Cameron handed her the two bags in his hands and then looked up at her.

"Did I do a good job?" Cameron questioned, biting his lip. Gabriella smiled down at him and picked him up in her arms.

"You did a fantastic job Cammi," Gabriella commented as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Yay!" Cameron congratulated himself as he pulled away from the kiss. Gabriella then put him down on the ground and started to unpack the groceries.

"Mommy, can I go play in my sandbox?" Cameron asked. Gabriella thought about her answer. She could see him outside, since the kitchen had a good view of the backyard. She could also run out there if he got hurt because the kitchen wasn't that far from the backyard.

"Yeah, go ahead honey," Gabriella answered as Cameron ran off to the backyard. Gabriella then started to unpack the groceries again, glancing out the window a few times to see what Cameron was doing.

When Cameron was outside, he walked over to his sandbox and sat in it. He then grabbed his red shovel and started to dig a hole.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Gabriella yelled from the kitchen window.

"Digging a hole to New York," Cameron answered back.

"Why?' Gabriella asked.

"To go get daddy back," Cameron answered back as he kept digging. Man, was Cameron a daddy's boy.

Gabriella watched as Cameron dug his whole in the sandbox. He occasionally yelled, "I'm coming daddy!" down his hole. Gabriella giggled at her son. He was the cutest little boy. She then started to unpack again.

Meanwhile, Troy had just been dropped off at his house in Los Angles. He was finally home! He could finally see his family again. He grabbed his luggage, paid the limo driver and grabbed the keys to the house from his pocket. He then walked to the front door and opened the door.

The door swung open to reveal the Bolton household. It looked the same since when he left, except for the few more toys scattered around the area. Troy dropped his luggage at the front door and picked up the toys lying on the ground. He then walked over to the living room and placed the toys in Cameron's toy chest. He heard a noise approach him.

Gabriella heard the front door open. She heard it close just a few seconds after and then something hit the ground. She stopped what she was doing and followed the noise. She heard footsteps lead into the living room and she finally saw who was making the noise.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy smiled at his gorgeous wife and spun her around when she was in his arms.

"Hey Babe," Troy greeted as he leaned in and kissed her lips, passionately. Gabriella immediately kissed back and deepened the kiss by pulling their bodies closer together.

After a few seconds of a make-out scene between Gabriella and Troy, Gabriella pulled away for air.

"I missed you," Gabriella replied as she touched her forehead with his'.

"I missed you too," Troy replied back as he bent down and kissed he lips again, "Where's Cameron?"

"He's outside in his sandbox digging a hole to New York," Gabriella answered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Really?" Troy questioned as he looked out the window in the kitchen and saw that Cameron was digging a hole.

"Yeah, he wanted to go get you back," Gabriella added as she followed Troy into the kitchen.

"That's so cute," Troy commented.

"Yeah, you should probably go get him," Gabriella instructed.

"Okay, after this," Troy said as he leaned in again and kissed Gabriella. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"I love you," Troy replied as he pulled away from the kiss and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Gabriella replied back as she went back to the kitchen island and started to unpack the groceries.

Meanwhile, Troy silently opened the back door to the backyard. He walked over to Cameron, but Cameron couldn't see him because his back was facing Troy.

"Cameron," Troy replied, "I'm back." Cameron stopped what he was doing and listened to the familiar voice. He looked to his right and left and didn't see anything. He then looked behind him and saw Troy, who was bending down to Cameron's height. Cameron dropped his shovel and stood up immediately.

"Daddy!!!!" Cameron exclaimed as he ran over to Troy's open arms. When he reached Troy he wrapped his tiny arms around his neck and Troy wrapped his arms around Cameron's body. The father and son stayed in that position, not wanting to let go.


	36. Seeing Hayden Panettiere again

Authors Note: Hey guys! I am really sorry I haven't been updating! But school is over so I will be able to update stories more often and maybe even add new stories! Also since Zac and Vanessa didn't win best kiss, you guys didn't get the marathon. Sorry!

Troy and Cameron stayed in the same position for a couple of minutes. Troy's arms were wrapped protectively and lovingly around Cameron's body, while Cameron's arms were wrapped around Troy's neck, tightly.

Troy scooped Cameron up in his arms, no breaking the hug. Cameron then wrapped his legs around Troy's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Troy then leaned over and kissed his hair.

"I missed you daddy," Cameron mumbled into Troy's shoulder.

"I missed you, too, buddy," Troy replied. Cameron then pulled his head off of his shoulder and stared at his daddy. Troy smiled at him and then leaned in and kissed his forehead.

When Troy pulled back, Cameron smiled up at him and leaned in and hugged Troy again.

Little did they know Gabriella was watching them from the kitchen window. The sight of the father and son reunited back together was very emotional to Gabriella. The scene had brought tears to her eyes. She watched Cameron run over to his daddy to give him a big hug. He watched as Troy hugged his son lovingly and protectively. She especially loved to watch how Troy would lean in and kiss his forehead. She glanced over at them one last time and continued to unpack the groceries.

Meanwhile, outside, Cameron was still hugging Troy. Troy broke the hug and then walked back inside to their house. He stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. He then put Cameron down on the floor and was about to walk to Gabriella until Cameron pulled on his pant leg. Troy looked down at him.

"Daddy," Cameron replied with his hands in the air, "Carry me."

"Cameron, daddy's arms hurt," Troy complained.

"Pwease!" Cameron begged as he gave his daddy the cutest little pout. Troy looked down at him and bit his lip. Cameron got everything he wanted because of that adorable little face. Troy thought for a second and then bent down to pick up Cameron.

"Yay! I love you daddy!" Cameron responded as he kissed Troy's nose.

"I love you, too, buddy," Troy repeated as he walked over to Gabriella.

Gabriella heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up. She saw a Troy carrying Cameron in his arms.

"Hey you two!" Gabriella greeted.

"Mommy!" Cameron exclaimed. Troy leaned over the kitchen island and kissed Gabriella sweetly on the lips.

"Ewww!" Cameron whined as he watched his mom and dad kiss. Troy had his eyes closed and was about to slip his tongue into Gabriella's mouth, until she pulled back.

"Babe, Cameron's in the room," Gabriella reminded as Troy looked down in his hands to see Cameron covering his eyes with his little hands. Troy laughed at him at kissed his forehead.

"Mommy and daddy are done kissing now Cameron," Troy announced as Cameron removed his hands from his eyes. Cameron then took a sigh of relief and Troy and Gabriella laughed at him.

"Let's go get some dinner now Cammi," Gabriella replied as she smiled at Cameron.

"Yeah, daddy's booked a reservation for us at Kids (A/N: a fake restaurant that is supposed to be located Los Angles.)," Troy replied. Kids was a restaurant that was all for kids. You had to make reservations ahead of time because this place is so popular. A lot of celebrities with children go here.

"Yay!" Cameron cheered as he stuck his hands up in the air.

"Okay, let's go then," Gabriella announced as she smiled down at her son. She then walked over to her electric blue Marc by Marc Jacobs handbag. She then grabbed the diaper bag and Cameron's Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal and headed to the garage.

Meanwhile, Troy took Cameron to the garage and looked at all the cars in the garage. He decided to take their silver Audi Q9. He opened the back seat door and buckled Cameron into his car seat. He then went back inside to find his car keys, but instead he saw Gabriella holding the keys already.

She threw the keys to Troy, who immediately caught them. They both then walked back to the car. Troy got in the drivers seat and Gabriella got in the passengers seat. Gabriella handed the Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal, she grabbed, to Cameron. When they were all buckled, Troy drove off to the restaurant.

When they arrived, they, of course, saw paparazzi. Troy sighed took the keys out of the ignition. He then opened his door, only to find a bunch of flashing lights and people calling out his name. Troy closed the door shut and went over to Cameron's side of the car. He saw that Gabriella had already unbuckled him and was carrying Cameron in her arms. Troy took the diaper bag and closed Cameron's door shut also.

Cameron held on to his stuffed animal tightly as Gabriella carried his to the entrance of the restaurant. Troy locked the car doors with a touch of a button and then walked next to Gabriella. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. The family then walked to the front door of the restaurant.

When the three of them were settled at a table and had already ordered their food, they were sitting at the table talking.

"Mommy?" Cameron questioned.

"Yes, sweetie," Gabriella answered as she looked over at Cameron and stroked his blonde curls.

"Can I go play?" Cameron asked as he pointed to the play set in the restaurant.

"Yeah, but me or daddy have to go with you," Gabriella answered as she looked over at Troy.

"I'll go," Troy offered as he stood up from the table.

"Okay, I'll just wait here for our food," Gabriella agreed as she pulled out her blackberry curve from her purse. She then started to check her messages. Troy then picked up Cameron, placed him on the ground and grabbed his hand. They both headed towards the play set.

When they got to the room that held the play set, Troy opened the door for Cameron, while Cameron ran into the room. Troy closed the door behind him and sat on the red leather couches placed along the perimeter of the room. Cameron ran over to the steps of the play set.

Troy watched as Cameron slid down the big yellow slide, laughing all the way down. Troy then pulled his blackberry touch from his pocket and checked his messages.

When Cameron reached the end of the slide, he stood up and ran over to Troy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Cameron exclaimed, excitedly.

"Was that fun?" Troy asked with a smile as he looked away from his blackberry touch.

"Yeah!!!" Cameron shrieked and then ran towards the play set again. While Cameron was running, he ran into a little girl with straight blonde hair who was running as well. The two toddlers fell over.

Troy ran over to Cameron and scooped him up in his arms. He then saw a woman with blonde hair pick up the other girl Cameron ran into. Troy scanned the face and noticed who it was.

"Hey, Hayden!" Troy greeted referring to Hayden Panettiere. Hayden looked up at saw Troy.

"Oh, hey Troy! Long time no see," Hayden greeted back as she rubbed the little girl's back.

"I know! Who's this little cutie you're carrying?" Troy asked as she smiled at the little toddler in Hayden's arms.

'Oh, I'm sorry. This is my daughter, Emily-Rose, she is 3 years old," Hayden introduced as the little girl looked up at Troy.

"That's a pretty name. If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Troy asked.

"My husband, Milo Ventimiglia," Hayden answered, "Who's this handsome young boy?"

"Oh, this is my son, Cameron. He's three years old," Troy answered as he looked down at Cameron. Cameron smiled up at Hayden and then looked at his dad.

"Who's this daddy?" Cameron asked.

"This is mommy and daddy's friend Hayden," Troy answered.

"Hi Cameron," Hayden greeted with a smile.

"Hi Hayden!" Cameron greeted as he gave her a smile.

"Aww. He's so cute! He looks so much like you. Well, except for the brown eyes," Hayden commented.

"Thanks, he got those big brown eyes from Gabriella," Troy replied.

"So, I'm guessing Gabriella's the mother?" Hayden questioned.

"Yeah," Troy answered. Cameron then wiggled around in Troy's grip so Troy put him down.

"Can I go play daddy?" Cameron asked. Hayden then put down her daughter, Emily-Rose. Emily then walked over to Cameron.

"Do you want to play with me?" Emily asked.

"Okay!" Cameron answered as he grabbed Emily's hand and they both ran over to the play set. Meanwhile, Troy and Hayden went over to the red leather couches and sat down next to each other.

"Is Gabriella here?" Hayden asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, she's over there at our table," Troy answered as he pointed to Gabriella, who was texting on her phone.

"Oh, my, gosh! We so need to go shopping sometime," Hayden exclaimed, referring to Gabriella.

"Yeah, just be sure not to invite me," Troy teased. He then heard the door swing open and saw Gabriella standing there.

"Hey Troy, our food is-," Gabriella started to say until she saw Hayden, "OMG! Hayden!"

"Gabriella!" Hayden exclaimed as she ran over to Gabriella. They then hugged each other.

"How've you been?" Gabriella asked as she pulled away from the friendly hug.

"Good! But seriously I haven't seen you since your wedding," Hayden mentioned.

"I know! We should catch up some time. You still have my number, right?" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah I'll call you sometime," Hayden added with a smile, "So, Troy told me about your son."

"Oh, yeah. Where is he?" Gabriella questioned as she looked around the room.

"He's with my daughter, Emily-Rose," Hayden answered as she pointed to the two toddlers.

"Your daughter!?" Gabriella replied, shocked.

"Yeah, she's 3, just like Cameron," Hayden mentioned.

"Aww, she looks like you," Gabriella commented. Cameron then saw Gabriella and ran over to her, with Emily following.

"Mommy!" Cameron exclaimed as he ran to Gabriella. Gabriella picked him up in her arms when he reached her.

"Hey Cammi! What are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she kissed his forehead.

"Playing with Emily!" Cameron answered as he pointed down to Emily, who was standing next to Hayden. Cameron then jumped out of Gabriella's arms and ran over to Troy.

"I'm guessing he's a daddy's boy," Hayden assumed.

"You have no idea how much of a daddy's boy he is," Gabriella relied as she bent down to Emily.

"Hi Emily! I'm Gabriella," Gabriella introduced with a smile.

"Hi," Emily replied, shyly as she hid behind Hayden's leg.

"Aww, it's okay Emily," Hayden replied as she picked up Emily in her arms. Gabriella then stood up.

"She's so cute!" Gabriella complimented.

"So is Cameron. Plus, he's definitely not shy like Emily," Hayden replied.

"He probably gets it from his dad. I was always the little girl who hid behind mommy's leg when I was younger," Gabriella said.

"So was I," Hayden replied.

"Hey, what were you saying about our food?" Troy asked as he walked up to Gabriella with Cameron on his shoulders.

"The food is going to be out in 10 minutes because it got burnt the first time," Gabriella answered.

"Daddy, put me down please," Cameron complained as Troy did so. Troy then placed Cameron in his arms.

"Well, I think Milo is waiting for us at the table, so I'll see you guys later," Hayden replied as she pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Okay, call me some time!" Gabriella reminded as she pulled away from the hug.

"I will," Hayden assured as she walked over to Troy, "Bye Troy."

"Bye Hayden. I'll see you soon," Troy replied as he pulled Hayden into a friendly hug. Hayden pulled away a few seconds later and then walked out.

"I think our food is done," Gabriella reminded as Troy and Cameron ran over to the table.

"Typical," Gabriella mumbled as she walked back to the table.


	37. When the door is closed

Authors Note: Hey guys! I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long! I was busy making my new story, plus my computer got a virus! I also want to ask you guys something. Do you really want me to stop doing this story? People aren't commenting as much as they used to and I don't want to write a story that no one reads. Please tell me!

After Troy, Gabriella and Cameron were finished eating, Troy paid the bill. Gabriella was in the bathroom changing Cameron's diaper. When Gabriella came back to the table, with Cameron in her arms, she grabbed her purse and Troy took the diaper bag from her hands. Gabriella put on her black Ray Ban sunglasses and the family headed out of the restaurant.

Outside the restaurant was a bunch of paparazzi. They were crowding Troy and Gabriella and asking them stupid questions. Troy and Gabriella, once again, ignored them and proceeded to their car. Once they were at the car, Gabriella buckled Cameron into his car seat while Troy put the diaper bag on the floor of the back seat. Troy then went to the drivers seat while Gabriella went to the passengers seat. When they were settled, Troy drove off to their house.

Once they made it back to their house, Troy parked the car in the garage and turned the car off. He then went to the back seat and unbuckled Cameron, while Gabriella took the diaper bag and headed inside the house. When Cameron was unbuckled, Troy carried him back into the house and closed the garage door.

"Hey babe," Troy called, looking for Gabriella.

"In the kitchen!" Gabriella called back as Troy heard her voice down the hall. Troy walked to the kitchen and saw Gabriella there. She was taking out the bottles of milk from the diaper bag and pouring the milk down the sink.

"What are you doing?" Troy questioned.

"I'm cleaning out Cameron's bottles? Why?" Gabriella questioned back.

"No reason," Troy answered as he put Cameron down on the ground.

"Can I go play outside, mommy?" Cameron asked.

"It's getting dark, sweetie. You need a bath," Gabriella replied as Cameron groaned.

"No mommy!" Cameron complained.

"Come on, buddy. It's already 6:30pm. If you take a bath now, we can watch a movie after," Troy suggested.

"Okay!" Cameron agreed as he ran up the stairs.

"Do you want to give him a bath?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Well, since you've been doing it since I was gone, then of course," Troy answered.

"Thanks, honey," Gabriella added as she leaned over and kissed Troy on the lips.

"Save that for tonight, babe," Troy replied as he took his index finger and traced it along Gabriella's body. Troy knew every little curve to Gabriella's body. From her soft spot to her sensitive parts Troy knew it all. It definitely paid off in bed.

"After Cameron goes to sleep, you're mine," Gabriella commanded, seductively. Troy smirked at his wife and then heard someone call him from upstirs.

"Daddy! Where are you?" Cameron yelled down the stairs.

"I'll be there in a second, buddy!" Troy called back. He gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the lips before heading upstairs to Cameron's bathroom. When Gabriella finished pouring all the expired milk out of the bottle she washed the bottles clean and then dried them off. She placed the bottles in one of the kitchen cabinets and then headed upstairs.

When Troy was finished cleaning Tyler, he put Tyler in his blue footsie pajamas and put Cameron in his bed, even though it was only 7:30pm. But hey, Tyler hasn't had his nap yet. When Cameron was settled in his bed, Troy turned on his night-light and saw Gabriella come into the room.

"Mommy!" Cameron shirked as he saw Gabriella.

"Hey, sweetie," Gabriella cooed as she walked over to Troy, who was bent down next to Tyler's bed.

"Good night, buddy," Troy cooed as he stroked Cameron's blonde, curly hair and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"Good night sweetie, I love you," Gabriella cooed as she bent down and kissed Cameron. When she pulled back she stoked his cheek and smiled at him. After a few seconds, Troy and Gabriella both got up and walked to the door. Troy turned off the light and closed the door behind them. Gabriella then ran to their room and Troy looked at her oddly.

When Gabriella made it to her and Troy's room, she locked the door behind her and she ran over to her closet and grabbed her red lingerie and underneath it she had on her black lacy thong and bra.

"Gabriella? Why did you lock the door?" Troy questioned as he tried to open the door. Gabriella had just walked out of the closet when she heard Troy. She giggled aand grabbed a few candles.

"You'll see in a second, babe," Gabriella yelled and she lit the candles with some matched she found in her bedside table drawer. Gabriella and Troy had a special drawer where they put all their sex stuff in. In the drawer are some condoms, matches, candles and more.

After about a few minutes later, Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. She took out the clip from her hair and put it on a nearby table. She then rustled her fingers through her curly locks, trying to get that sexy, messy look. When she was done she walked over to the door and unlocked it. Troy opened the door and saw Gabriella standing there in red lingerie. He could see her C-cupped breasts popping out of her black lacy bra. Troy instantly became hard from the sight in front of him and closed the door behind him. He locked the door before going over to Gabriella and kissing her fiercely.

Gabriella was taken by surprise when she felt her husband's lips on hers. She stumbled back a few steps because of how hard the kiss was. She kissed back just as hard and slipped her tongue in Troy's mouth. The two tongues started to battle each other for dominance until Gabriella pulled back for air. She took a deep breath before gliding her hand to Troy's shirt and unbuttoning it. She then threw the shirt on the ground, carelessly.

Meanwhile, Troy picked up Gabriella in his arms and Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist. Troy kissed her tenderly before placing her on the bed and crawling up to her. Troy placed a long, loving kiss on Gabriella's lips before moving his lips down to her neck and sucking on her soft spot. Gabriella moaned in pleasure as she flipped them over so that now she was on top. She kissed Troy's lips, roughly before going down to his waist and taking off his belt, quickly. Meanwhile, Troy was tracing circles on Gabriella's stomach. God he loved her so much. He gasped when he felt Gabriella stroke his member. Troy was left in his boxers and just before Gabriella was about to slip then off his body, Troy flipped them over.

"You have way to many clothes on," Troy pointed out as he kissed her lips and all the way to the middle of her breasts. He took off the red lingerie, hurriedly before throwing it on the ground. He moved his hands to the back of Gabriella's body and unclasped her bra. He threw the bra over his shoulder and licked his lips before bending down and taking her right breast in his mouth. Gabriella moaned in pleasure and she moved her hands to Troy's shoulders. She felt Troy take his right hand and begin to massage her left breast. Gabriella gasped when Troy bite her nipple teasingly and pinched the other nipple.

When Troy was done with Gabriella's breasts he looked down at her crotch and saw her thong already wet. He slid his mouth down to Gabriella's thong and kissed the waistband of the piece of clothing before sliding the thong down Gabriella's long, sexy legs. He threw the thong across the room and kissed her clit before thrusting his tongue into Gabriella's vagina. Gabriella screamed out in pleasure as Troy swirled his tongue inside Gabriella's core.

"Troy," Gabriella moaned.

"What do you need?" Troy asked.

"I need you to fuck me, now!" Gabriella demanded.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Troy teased as he grabbed a condom out of the drawer. Gabriella slipped Troy's boxers off with her feet and took the condom from Troy. She then slipped to condom onto Troy's manhood. Gabriella kissed the tip of his manhood before lying back down on the bed.

Troy kissed Gabriella softly before he slowly entered Gabriella. Gabriella closed her eyes from the pain but then opened them when the pain was gone. Troy stated to thrust at a very slow pace.

"Faster," Gabriella moaned as Troy did so. Troy went even faster than before and Gabriella moaned out in pleasure.

"I'm going to cum," Gabriella announced.

"Same here," Troy moaned. He then went at an even faster pace, pumping deeper into Gabriella. After a few more thrusts Gabriella and Troy both met their climax at the same time. Troy took his penis out of Gabriella's vagina and laid down next to her. He took the condom off and threw it in the trashcan and then wrapped his arms around Gabriella's small body.

"I love you," Troy cooed, breathlessly as he placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead.

"I love you, too," Gabriella added back as she rested her head on Troy's chest. They both then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	38. Authors Note! Please read

**Authors Note: hey guys! I have some bad news… I am NOT quitting this story and I repeat I AM NOT QUITING THIS STORY! It's just that this story is just sort of a vision of how Gabriella and Troy would balance family and fame. I know it sounds more like Zac and Vanessa but fanfiction won't allow real people from the real world in a story. Anyways, there's no basic storyline… This brings me to the conclusion of me not updating often. I love this story, I really do except some days I get bored of writing it and I bet you guys get bored reading it. I will still update just not as often. You guys will probably get at least 5 chapters, if not more, of this story each month. Please don't be mad, I will update when I am in the mood to, but while you're waiting on this story read my other stories! Go to my account and check them out! If you want me to message you guys of when the next chapter to this story is out, please leave it in a review. That way you won't have to click on the story to see if it has a new chapter and then end up disappointed that it doesn't. Thanks for understanding and one reminder …**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR ZAC EFRON AND VANESSA HUDGENS FOR THE TCA AWARDS!! LINK ON MY PROFILE!**


	39. Premiere

**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter so I hope you like it! Also please go to my profile and vote on the poll! Thanks! Also remember that all the outfits are on my profile!**

The next day, Troy was the first one to wake up that morning. He looked down and saw Gabriella's head laid on his chest. He smiled before bending down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then got out of bed, careful not to wake Gabriella, and grabbed his boxers. He slipped them on before going to the bathroom and getting ready.

Gabriella had just woke up when she saw that Troy wasn't next to her. She looked over at the clock on the wall that read 10:30am. She then looked down at her naked body and then remembered the night she had with Troy. She simply smiled before going to the bathroom to find her husband in the shower.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Troy teased as he yelled over the running water.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Gabriella asked, as she smirked.

"Be my guest," Troy answered as Gabriella hopped into the shower with Troy.

After Troy and Gabriella showered, and more, they walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. Troy put on his dark gray tank top, his black Adidas shorts and some Nike gym shoes. Gabriella put on a white top, some jean shorts and black gladiator sandals. They both then exited their room and headed to Cameron's room.

They entered the room to find Cameron lying in his bed, with his eyes closed. Gabriella went over to the blinds and opened them while Troy turned off his night light. Gabriella then walked over to Troy, who was bending down beside Cameron's bed. Gabriella bent down as well and watched as Troy placed a lingering kiss on Cameron's forehead. Cameron slowly stirred in his bed and then turned over to the other side so his back was facing his parents.

"Come on, Cameron, wake up sweetie," Gabriella cooed as she gently shook him. Troy then took the covers off of Cameron, seeing if he woke up to that. He didn't, so Gabriella took one look Cameron before whispering something in Troy's ear.

"Let's just let him sleep," Gabriella whispered as Troy nodded. The two of them then walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Troy went outside to get the paper while Gabriella took out some food to make breakfast. Troy then came back in a few minutes later to find Gabriella standing over the stove cooking. Troy took out the coffee maker and started to make some coffee.

When Gabriella finished cooking and troy had his coffee, they both sat down at the table and started to eat. Troy picked up the newspaper and started to read it while Gabriella took a bite of her waffles.

"I'm going to go get Cameron," Gabriella announced, "It's already 11:30am."

"Okay," Troy mumbled as he continued to read his paper. Gabriella then walked up the stairs to Cameron's room.

In Cameron's room, he was still sleeping soundly in his bed. When he heard Gabriela open the door, he slowly opened his eyes. Gabriella smiled and bent down next to his bed.

"Good morning, sweetie," Gabriella greeted as she started to stroke Cameron's blonde curls. She then placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Morning mommy," Cameron greeted back as he sat up in his bed.

"Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast," Gabriella announced. Cameron raised his hands in the air, wanting Gabriella to carry him. Gabriella picked him up in her arms and they both went downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Gabriella put Cameron down on the ground and he immediately ran over to Troy.

"Hi daddy!" Cameron greeted as he grabbed onto Troy's leg, since that's all he could reach. Troy put down his paper and smiled as he picked Cameron up and placed him on his lap.

"Good morning, Cam," Troy greeted back. He then picked his paper back up and started to read it over Cameron's head.

"What you reading daddy?" Cameron asked as he looked up at his father.

"I'm reading the sports section," Troy answered.

"Cameron, come and get in your high chair so you can eat," Gabriella replied. Cameron then jumped off of Troy's lap and ran over to Gabriella. Gabriella caught the little boy in her arms and put him in the high chair. She then brought over the plate of food she made for him and Cameron started to eat. Gabriella then went over to her seat and started to eat.

After finishing breakfast, Troy stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes while Gabriella took Cameron upstairs to get his dressed. When Gabriella was finished with the dishes she heard her cell phone ring. She dashed over to her phone and looked at it. It was just a reminder that she, Cameron and Troy had to attend a movie premiere together. This was going to be Cameron's first premiere ever, well except when he was in Gabriella's stomach.

Troy then came down the stairs with Cameron in his arms. Gabriella heard Troy's footsteps and saw that he was right behind her. She gasped as Troy just furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You scared the shi-," Gabriella was about to say shit but then she looked down at Cameron who was staring up at her.

"You scared the heck out of me," Gabriella fixed.

"Mommy!" Cameron exclaimed as he reached his hands over towards Gabriella.

"Hi sweetie," Gabriella added as she took Cameron out of Troy's grasp.

"Oh, and by the way Troy, we have a movie premiere tonight," Gabriella reminded.

"Oh, yeah, is it that Pixar movie that we're bringing Cameron to?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, so I suggest we get ready now because we have to be there at 6:00pm," Gabriella replied.

"But I just changed Cameron," Troy whined.

"Well not now, in a few hours when we're ready," Gabriella assured. She then carried Cameron upstairs to her room to get ready.

In Gabriella and Troy's bedroom, Gabriella went into her closet and grabbed a few dresses she had in there. She then took it back into the room to find Cameron sitting on the bed.

"Okay Cameron, which dress should mommy wear?" Gabriella asked as she placed the three dresses on the bed. One dress was a white summer dress. Her stylist told her if she her wore that dress she would need to wear those gold sandals she had. Another dress was sequined with a bunch of colors on it. The last dress was a small blue one with different colored designs on it.

"Blue!" Cameron answered as he pointed to the blue dress. Gabriella smiled at her son and then pecked his forehead.

"Good choice, Cammi," Gabriella replied as she took the blue dress and hung the other dresses up in her closet. Troy then entered the room to find his son sitting on the bed.

"Let's go get ready, buddy," Troy announced as Cameron hopped off the bed and went over to his dad.

"Okay daddy," Cameron added as they both walked over to Cameron's room.

When the family was finally finished getting dressed it was already 5:30pm. Troy was wearing a navy suit that Cameron picked out with a plaid tie. Cameron was wearing a light blue button up shirt, some light brown slacks, and his little black dress shoes. They all had eaten a small dinner because after the premiere they were going to go to a restaurant. The family was gathering into the limo and driving off to the premiere soon. Both Troy and Gabriella noticed that Cameron was rather a bit antsy. He's seen his parents go but for him to go was a major excitement for him.

After about 20-25 minutes of driving they have finally arrived. The limo was pulling into the arriving area while the family in the back was waiting patiently.

"Are we here, mommy?"Cameron asked.

"Yeah, we're here sweetie," Gabriella answered as she looked at him. He was already jumping up and down in his seat. Gabriella smiled and then looked at Troy who was staring at Cameron as well.

"Never let go of his hand," Gabriella warned as Troy smiled at her.

"I assure you I defiantly won't," Troy added as the limo then came to a stop.

"We're here Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," The limo driver announced.

"Thanks Earl, I'll see you in a couple of hours," Gabriella replied as Troy stepped out of the limo. Cameron then jumped out of the limo and Troy picked him up in his arms. Gabriella walked out and shut the door behind her, only to see a bunch of paparazzi ahead of the family.

"Are you excited, Cameron?" Gabriella asked as Cameron smiled.

"Yeah!" Cameron answered. The family then saw Troy and Gabriella's body guards approach them.

"Hey guys," Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Gabriella, you can walk to the entrance, we'll just be behind the three of you. You won't even notice us," Bill, one of the body guards, replied. Gabriella smiled at him and the family walked to the entrance of the carpet.

"You ready?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Of course," Troy answered as the family stepped onto the carpet.

"Troy! Troy! Over here! Gabriella look to your left! To your left!" Multiple paparazzi yelled. Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella while the other arm was carrying Cameron.

"Smile, Cameron," Gabriella whispered as Cameron did so. Gabriella then looked back over at the cameras and smiled as well. They stood there for a few seconds until the people on the carpet told them to keep moving. Troy put Cameron down on the ground and grabbed his hand while Gabriella grabbed the other. The three of them then walked over a few feet.

"Gabriella! Over here! We can't see your son!" Paparazzi yelled as Gabriella bent down and picked Cameron up. They family then continued to smile and move on.

After about, what felt like an hour of posing for pictures, Troy and Gabriella had to answer some of the press questions. They were first approached by ET so the family walked over to them.

(**Bold is interviewer. **Regular is Troy, Gabriella or even Cameron talking.)

**"And right now we're joined by Hollywood's favorite family! Troy Bolton, Gabriella Bolton and their son Cameron. Now, you three are the most talked about family in the country so I was wondering if you are getting used to the Hollywood life now that you have a child? Or just adjusting?"**

"We're used to it now that we have Cameron. There comes a lot more responsibility when you're out with him, though. First he's talking to the paparazzi and next he's shying away from them, which doesn't happen often," Gabriella answered.

**"Does he like to talk to the paparazzi?"**

"Oh, yeah, he loves to talk to them. He will seriously pick up a conversation with them so we have to remind him not to talk to strangers," Troy answered as he smiled at his son.

**"Would you much rather prefer another life style than the one you have? You know, always being in the public eye?" **

"it is what it is. It's just something myself and Troy does for a living, being in the public eye. We can't help the paparazzi stalking us or the fans coming up to us," Gabriella answered.

**"Has Cameron ever seen you in a movie? What was his reaction?"**

"Well, he's saw some of our movies. We would just be sitting in the living room watching it and like when he sees me or Gabriella he just points to the picture and yells 'mommy!' or 'daddy!'," Troy answered as chuckled.

**"Speaking of Cameron, how old is he now?" **

"Tell them how old you are Cameron," Troy encouraged as Gabriella smiled at Cameron.

"I'm 3!" Cameron answered.

**"Wow, you're already three? You're growing up so fast. And I have one last question before the three of you go. What do you guys do in your free time?"**

"Just typical family things, you know. We go to the park, play in the backyard and stuff. We're not different from any other family," Gabriella answered.

**"It was a pleasure talking to you guys and I hope you enjoy the movie."**

"Thank you," Gabriella replied as the family walked away. They then all did a few more interviews before going into the theater and watching the movie.


	40. I forgot

**Authors Note: So sorry I didn't update sooner! School, started and I'm REALLY busy! I will update as soon as I can though! So please check out my other four stories! **

The next day, Troy had just woke up. Gabriella was downstairs in the kitchen and of course Cameron was with her. Last night, Troy just got a call to go to the lakers game today. He decided on taking Gabriella and then buying a ticket for Cameron at the front. He already reserved a ticket for court side seats. The game started at 2:00pm but Troy had to be there at 1:30pm. It was already 11:30am so if Troy wanted to make it to this game, he better get up now. Troy got out of bed and dashed off to the bathroom.

When Troy was finished getting ready, he was wearing a blue button up shirt, a dark chocolate brown leather jacket and some light colored skinny jeans **(Outfit on Profile). **He put on his black Vans and went downstairs to the kitchen only to see his lovely wife and adorable son.

"Good morning," Troy greeted as he went over to Gabriella and pecked her lips. When he pulled back, he felt Gabriella wrap her arms around Troy's neck and pull him into a passionate kiss. Troy smiled into it and then pulled back when he felt a tug on his leg.

"Daddy?" Cameron asked, trying to get attention from his father. Gabriella let go of Troy and smiled down at her son before watching Troy bend down and swoop Cameron up in his arms.

"And good morning to you Cameron," Troy greeted as he pecked Cameron's forehead. When he pulled back Cameron looked up at him.

"Are you going to kiss mommy every morning?" Cameron asked, innocently. Troy chuckled and then looked back at Gabriella who was looking down at the counter grinning widely.

"Well, you kiss mommy every morning, don't you?" Troy retorted back.

"But I don't kiss her as long as you, daddy," Cameron pointed out. Troy smiled down at him and then put him back on the ground.

"When you're older, I'll tell you," Troy replied and with that Cameron ran off to the living room.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Gabriella asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Hmm, I don't know. How about you and me go to the lakers game?" Troy suggested as Gabriella broke out into a huge smile.

"A lakers game?! I want to-," Gabriella started to say but then her smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, worriedly.

"I can't go," Gabriella answered as Troy got even more worried.

"Oh, okay," Troy sighed.

"I'm so sorry baby. But I have to meet up with my publicist and run a few errands in studio city," Gabriella explained.

"It's fine, I'll just go with Cameron," Troy pointed out as Gabriella got even more disappointed.

'I'm going to miss my own baby's first basketball game!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked at Cameron in awe.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure paparazzi will get a few pictures of us. Then you can come home and print them out," Troy assured.

"Well, that is true," Gabriella admitted.

"See, you're not missing a thing," Troy added as Gabriella smiled a little.

"Thank god for paparazzi," Gabriella replied.

An hour later, Troy was finding the stuff he needed for the game in the house. When looking for his phone in his office, he saw Gabriella walk down the stairs. She was wearing a black sleeveless blouse, some dark colored skinny jeans and her favorite Christian Louboutin stilettos **(Outfit on Profile). **She had her black Balenciaga bag in her hand and her cell phone in the other. Troy smiled at her and then continued looking for his stuff.

"Well, I'm going to go now," Gabriella announced as she walked up to Troy.

"Okay, call me when you get home," Troy instructed as Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, well I'll see you later. I love you," Gabriella said as she leaned in and kissed Troy softly.

"I love you too," Troy replied as he pulled back. Gabriella then saw Cameron walking down the hallway with his sippy cup in his hand and smiled. She walked over and scooped him up in her arms.

"Mommy's got to go now so you be a good boy for daddy, Okay?" Gabriella asked as Cameron nodded his head. He was still drinking his drink.

"Okay, sweetie I love you," Gabriella added as she kissed Cameron's cheek. She then put Cameron back down.

"Bye-bye mommy!" Cameron said as he waved to Gabriella.

"Bye Cammi," Gabriella replied, waving back.

"Have you ever noticed that you call your own baby a type of shirt?" Troy pointed out as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later, honey," Gabriella teased as she dashed out of the room and to her car.

When Troy was ready to drive off to the game, he sat in the driver's seat and did a quick check list to himself. Keys? Check. Wallet? Check. Phone? Check. Chap Stick? Check. License? Check. And last but not least, Sunglasses? Check. Troy sighed, happily and put his shades on. He started up the car and that's when he felt like he was missing something. Something important. He did just do his little check list but what could he be forgetting? Troy sat there and thought and then looked back in the back seat.

Cameron!? He forgot Cameron!? His own flesh and blood! His one and only baby! His own son! How could he forget him? Troy took the keys out of the ignition, dropped his sunglasses on the passenger's seat and ran inside the house.

Inside the house, Cameron was by the garage door and he had his little converses to the side of him. He had the right shoe in his hand and he was trying to put the shoe on his foot. A few seconds later, he saw the door fly open only to see his dad standing there worried.

"Cameron? Cameron, where are you?" Troy called as he looked around the room at his height.

"Daddy," Cameron said, trying to get Troy to look down at him. Troy took a big sigh of relief and grabbed Cameron.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," Troy said, hugging Cameron close to his chest. Cameron was a bit shocked by the sudden grabbing and tried to get out of it.

"Daddy, let go pweae," Cameron begged as Troy let go, but still had Cameron in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I left you, buddy," Troy replied, giving Cameron a kiss. But Cameron pushed him off and tured his head.

"Daddy stop!" Cameron whinned, as he pushed Troy away from him. But Troy snuck a kiss on the side of Cameron's head and then pulled away.

"I'm sorry. But let's go to the basketball game before we're late!" Troy said as Cameron grinned widely.

"Bwasketball!" Cameron exclaimed.


	41. Lakers Game

When Troy and Cameron got to the Staples Center, where the Lakers game was held at, Troy parked his car in the VIP area. He then took his keys out of the ignition and exited the car. He walked over to Cameron's side of the car and opened the door, only to find Cameron looking out the other window, holding his little blanket. Troy smiled and then unbuckled him out of his car seat. Once that was done, Troy put Cameron down on the ground, grabbed his little hand and they both walked to the entrance of the stadium.

When Troy and Cameron had their tickets, they were walking down to their seats. They were sitting courtside, Troy's usual seats. Troy was carrying a medium size drink, while Cameron had his little sippy cup in his hands. When they got down to the floor, Cameron ran over to the empty seats and tried to climb onto it. Troy watched as Cameron tried to get on, but then he ended up falling on the ground, but first. Surprisingly, he didn't cry and he tried to climb on the seat again, as if nothing had happened. Troy laughed to himself and then went over to Cameron.

Troy lifted Cameron up onto his seat and then sat in his. He looked down at his iphone and checked the time. 1:55pm. Just a couple more minutes until the game. Troy looked around the arena and watched the people shuffle in the room through the large doorways. In the background, the latest music was blaring in the background. Troy then looked down at Cameron who was just looking around the arena slowly, taking everything in, while sipping on his cup. Troy smiled at his son. Somehow, Cameron made Troy smile every time he looked at him.

"When the game start, daddy?" Cameron asked as he looked up at Troy. Troy snapped out of his thoughts and focused back on Tyler who was waiting for an answer patiently.

"In a couple of minutes, buddy," Troy answered as he put an arm around Tyler's small body.

"That's long," Cameron complained, also making a little whining voice after his statement.

"Just wait a sec, Cam," Troy stated as Cameron huffed with a sigh. He then looked around the basketball court in front of him.

"Where the people?" Cameron asked, pointing to the court.

"They'll come out in a few minutes," Troy assured as Cameron nodded. He then took a sip of his drink and waited for the game to start.

When the game finally started, Cameron was so excited to see the players run onto the court. They were all throwing free shots and Cameron was so surprised when they actually made the basket.

"Wow! Look daddy!" Cameron exclaimed pointing to the basketball hoop. Troy grinned at Cameron's excitement and then looked back at the game.

"The ball goes in hoop! How come when daddy do that, ball fall to ground?" Cameron asked as Troy cleared his throat.

"Because, that's the way daddy plays," Troy explained as Cameron nodded his head in understandment. He then looked back at the game.

During a point in the game where the players all gathered up to the side lines**(Idk what that's called), **Cameron looked up at Troy.

"Daddy?" Cameron asked as Troy looked down at him.

"Yeah, buddy?" Troy asked back, stroking Cameron's hair.

"Can I sit lap?" Cameron questioned, pointing to Troy's lap. Troy smiled softly and then grabbed Cameron and put him on his lap.

"Of course you can, buddy," Troy answered as Cameron giggled in delight. That giggle made Troy grin widely. Not only did it come from his little baby boy, but it reminded him of Gabriella's giggle. Troy kissed the side of Cameron's head and looked down at Cameron in awe.

"What daddy?" Cameron questioned when he caught Troy staring at him. Troy snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Cameron.

"Nothing," Troy mumbled as Cameron shrugged his shoulders. Troy then pulled Cameron onto his lap more while Cameron just huddled into Troy's lap. He then tilted his head back and gave Troy that smile that made Troy grin every time. They both then continued to watch the game.

During half time, the Laker girls came out to cheer the team on. As usual, they were all going to come out and cheer in front of Troy but did he car? No. He had his own woman (; The Laker girls ran out onto the court and stood in front of Troy so that their backs were facing him, as well as their asses. The began to cheer and Cameron did notice that the girls were shaking their little asses in front of his face.

"Who are these girls, daddy?" Cameron asked, looking back at Troy.

"These are cheerleaders, Cam. They're pretty girls that come out and cheer for the team," Troy explained.

"Is mommy a cheerleader?" Cameron asked as Troy laughed. Gabriella a cheerleader?

"No, bud, mommy's not a cheerleader," Troy answered.

"But mommy's pretty! And she cheers," Cameron pointed out.

"Well, mommy's daddy's personal cheerleader," Troy replied, smirking.

After half time, Troy and Cameron were now continuing to watch the game. Multiple pictures of them had been snapped due to the paparazzi, but Troy just ignored them, like usual. Cameron hasn't even noticed them because he is so focused in the game. The Lakers team member, Derek Fisher was just about to score. Troy and Cameron were both watching intently, seeing what would happen next. Sure, Cameron was only three but he did know that when the team in the yellow shirts scored, he would have to cheer. Derek went over to the side of the court and shot a 3 pointer. It swished into the basket and a loud cheer was heard from the audience.

"Yes! Very nice play," Troy cheered, clapping his hands. Cameron was still in Troy's lap and he clapped as well.

"Yay!' Cameron cheered. Troy looked down at him and smiled. He then pecked his forehead and stuck out his hand for a hi-five. It didn't take long for Cameron to slap Troy's hand back and cheer once again.

"We winning, daddy?" Cameron asked as Troy checked the score board.

"Oh, yeah, we're winning, buddy," Troy answered. The score had a pretty big gap between the Lakers and the visitor team.

"Yay!' Cameron cheered again as Troy chuckled.

"The game's almost over though, bud," Troy stated as Cameron pouted.

"No! I don't want it to be over!" Cameron complained as Troy stroked his hair in reassurance.

"Don't worry. Maybe for the next game mommy will come," Troy cheered up and Cameron smiled a little.

"Okay," Cameron mumbled and they both continued to watch the last parts of the game.


	42. A special night together

**Authors Note: On my profile says all my apologies and when I am going to update on my stories. But I do want to say sorry for the long update ): School is a pain in a ass so please be patient with me. If you guys are lucky, I may even post another chapter to this story tomorrow ;]**

For the past 2 weeks, Troy and Gabriella have had a busy schedule. With them both working on their upcoming movies at the same time, they haven't had much time to do much except work. One day Gabriella would be on the set filming a scene, since she was the main character, and the next day she would be on Troy's movie set keeping an eye on Cameron. Sometime she would work over night at the set while Troy was at home with Cameron, or they would just leave Cameron with their nanny.

Troy and Gabriella weren't a fan of getting a nanny at first. The thought of having someone else watch your own child grow up is very strange and saddening. They never wanted to miss a minute of Cameron's life but sometimes it had to be done whether they liked it or not. Luckily, their nanny was very sweet and kind. His, yes it was a male nanny, name is Sandy **(Friends ;]) **He was gentle, funny and great with kids. He's been their nanny for a year and a half now and was always there whenever Troy or Gabriella needed him. On a last minute notice, he would still be willing to come and watch Cameron for as long as needed. That's why Troy and Gabriella loved him.

Anyways, today was nearly over and it was already 8:30pm. Cameron had been with Sandy all day and Troy was told to go directly home after work, by Sharpay **(Ashley Tisdale ;) **So Troy parked in the driveway of his Californian home and exited the car. He noticed Sharpay's car was in his driveway also, not to his surprise, and he walked inside the house.

Inside, Troy stepped in, putting the clatter of papers and electronics down on the side table of the hallway. Shocked, Troy noticed the lights were dimmed, while the curtains were pulled down loosely. He walked further into the house and saw that the patio doors were opened wide, along with a rose petal trail that led out. Behind him, he heard the front door slam shut followed by a thump of objects placed down on a surface. He then heard heels clicking against the solid wood floors and soon enough, Gabriella appeared behind him, surprised also.

"Wh-what'sthis?" Gabriella questioned looking at Troy shocked. Troy looked down at her as well and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I came home a few minutes before you," Troy answered. It was only a few seconds later when they saw Sharpay appear before them, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two love birds," Sharpay greeted, walking up to the couple.

"What did you do, Sharpay?" Troy asked, looking at her confused.

"It seems that it's that time of the year where you two are both working hectic hours on the set. Which also means you two don't have time for each other," Sharpay pointed out.

"Yeah, it happens Sharpay," Gabriella added, sassily, still a little annoyed from work.

"Well that's why I set you two up a romantic dinner outside," Sharpay announced, excited with herself.

"Seriously?!" Gabriella questioned, a small smile starting to form on her lips. Being the hopeless romantic woman she is, she always loved to have little romantic nights with Troy.

"Yep! It's all set up. I've been working on this the whole entire day. I even got Sandy to help me," Sharpay explained.

"Wow, do you have anything else better to do?" Troy teased, smiling a bit.

"Oh, you'll thank me later Bolton. Now, you two just go outside in your backyard and enjoy a special night together," Sharpay ordered, pushing them both towards the patio.

"Wait! What about Cameron?!" Gabriella exclaimed, not wanting to leave Cameron with Sandy for 24 hours.

"He's at your parents house and he's staying the night. You guys will have to pick him up sometime tomorrow morning, though," Sharpay answered.

"You do know we both have separate movies to film, right?" Troy questioned, as Sharpay rolled her eyes. They act as if she hasn't thought this situation over.

"You don't work on Saturdays! I checked, don't worry! Now enough questions, you two need your alone time together," Sharpay stated, finally standing by the patio doors with Troy and Gabriella.

"Fine, fine, fine," Troy replied, annoyed with Sharpay's demands.

"Thanks Shar," Gabriella thanked, pulling her into a small girl hug. Sharpay hugged back and pulled away a couple of seconds later.

"No problem, sweetie. But, uh, just saying I left you two a pack of condoms on the bedside table," Sharpay whispered as Gabriella giggled, silently.

"Thank you, we were running low," Gabriella joked, as Sharpay chuckled.

"Honey, I just figured since you two haven't had sex in a month, you would need your, uh, 'alone time'," Sharpay quoted as Gabriella looking at her friend, shocked.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella shirked.

"Hmm, I think that's my cue to go before I get slapped," Sharpay said in a hurry as she quickly grabbed her purse from the counter and ran out the door.

"Call me later, Gabs!" Sharpay yelled before shutting the door behind her. Gabriella quickly went over to the door and locked it before returning over back to Troy who was standing by the back doors smiling at her.

"My whole night with a sexy girl, huh? Sounds about right," Troy teased, as Gabriella walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I figured you would enjoy it," Gabriella added, bringing Troy's body close to hers'.

"You know me a bit too well," Troy teased, dipping Gabriella's body down and kissing her lips sweetly. Gabriella smiled into the kiss, and pulled back when she felt herself being lifted from the ground and into a muscular, tight, grip. She opened her eyes and pulled back from the kiss, seeing Troy was carrying her bridal style and walking towards the stairwell.

"Troy! No! Not yet!" Gabriella yelled as Troy rolled his eyes. Gabriella kicked her feet in his arms, which made Troy gently place her down on the ground.

"Baby, c'mon! It's been a whole month!" Troy pointed out, desperately.

"I know baby, I know, but Sharpay has spent a lot of time organizing this dinner for us so I suggest we go and appreciate it," Gabriella explained, as Troy sighed, impatiently.

"Fine," Troy muttered, walking outside to the patio.

Outside on the patio, stood a table set for two. The table was set underneath the outside canopy, while the white sheer drapes blew gently in the breeze. The table had an elegant red table cloth, which hung from the sides, and on the surface stood a big white candle in the middle along with flower petals that decorated the area around and on the table. The chairs were a dark wood color, and a small sheet of paper sat on each chair, calmly. Troy and Gabriella looked at the paper, confused of what they would be. They went to their separate sides of the table and picked up the paper lying on top of the cushion of the chair.

On Troy's paper, was a little drawing of a lop-sided heart and a few scribbled letters. Troy smiled, knowing who could've drawn the picture, and tried his best to read the letter written on the paper. It read: _Have fun with mommy I love you. _Troy smiled and guessed it took a few tries to get Cameron to spell everything correctly, especially his name. He then set the paper down on the table before settling in his seat across from Gabriella.

On Gabriella's paper, was a similar picture to Troy's, except it read: _I love you mommy and I hope you have fun with daddy. _Gabriella grinned and set the piece of paper down on the table. She then sat down opposite of Troy and looked at him.

"I'm starving," Gabriella complained, looking down at the plate of food in front of her. She lifted up the cover over the plate and saw that it was a piece of grilled chicken with some veggies and mashed potatoes.

"Oh, god, I love Sharpay," Gabriella replied, digging her spoon into the pool of food. Troy then cleared his throat, which caused Gabriella to look at him.

"What?" Gabriella asked, stuffing the food down her mouth.

"Who else do you love?" Troy asked, pointing towards himself, conceitedly.

"Cameron," Gabriella finished, with a smirk, swallowing down the food.

"Oh, well in that case why don't you call him up and ask him to come here to eat dinner with you," Troy joked along, as Gabriella smiled at him. She then stood from her seat and walked over to Troy and sat down on his lap.

"Aww, is someone jealous?" Gabriella teased, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and kissing his lips softly.

"Why, yes, yes I am," Troy mumbled, pulling back from the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning up and capturing his lips with Gabriela's again.

Gabriella kissed back, as usual, and nestled her hands into Troy's mob of hair. She felt Troy's lips tingle against hers and opened her mouth to allow Troy's tongue access. Troy happily accepted this request and let his tongue flick Gabriella's tongue, playfully. Gabriella smiled into the kiss before smacking her tongue against Troy's playfully, also. It wasn't long before Troy and Gabriella's tongues dwelled against each other in a heated battle, but soon enough they had to pull back for air. They pulled back breathlessly and looked into each other's eyes. Sapphire blue meeting chocolate brown. Gabriella let a small smile form on her lips before quickly pecking Troy's lips again.

"Let's eat now, before I completely lose control and have sex with you right here on the table," Gabriella announced as Troy smirked.

"You know, that doesn't sound bad," Troy added, as Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

~*~*~*~*~

During dinner, when most of the food Troy and Gabriella ate was nearly gone, Gabriella sat on Troy's lap and ate while Troy held on arm around her waist and the other feeding them both. Occasionally they would steal a kiss or too but nothing too wild, yet. With Gabriella still on Troy's lap, they looked over at the part of the table where a delicious pecan pie sat. Troy grabbed the dessert and cut a slice before taking a fork and putting the piece of pie down his throat.

"Mmm, that's good pie," Troy hummed.

"Let me try!" Gabriella added, as Troy fed her a piece. Gabriella closed her eyes in delight and sighed. It's been a long time before she has had anything this good. Usually, Cameron would hog any sweet desert she was eating like his father.

"That's good pie," Gabriella commented as Troy brushed a strand of hair from Gabriella's neck, allowing a nice view of her coffee colored flesh.

"Mmhmm," Troy mumbled, leaning in and placing a small kiss on Gabriella's neck. Gabriella's arms held Troy's head in it as she felt her body tingle with pleasure. She then arched her neck back a little, allowing Troy more access. He smirked before leaning in again and this time placing more of a suck on her neck. Gabriella moaned, softly, at his touch and then let her eye lids flutter close. Troy's tongue glided on the side on Gabriella's neck as it drew an imaginary line on the flesh. When he stopped his tongue at the tip of her neck that he could reach, he suckled on it harshly causing a moan to escape Gabriella's mouth. Troy's lips then kissed its way back down to her shoulder where he placed a tender kiss on it and gently nibbled on it.

Gabriella's eyes were shut tight and her mouth was slightly open. Her hips were moving in hungrily in Troy's lap, causing him to get hard. Soon enough, her position on Troy went from sitting on his lap to straddling him down on the chair. She kissed him on the mouth, tenderly, and bucked her hips everytime Troy would kiss or touch her. It was to the point where Gabriella was basically dry humping him.

Troy couldn't last much longer. His erection was clearly noticeable and his pants were probably going to burst open if he didn't get them off of his body soon. He quickly wrapped his arms around Gabriella's ass and stood up with her still attached to his hips. He then led his way up to the bedroom, crashing into a wall or two on the way. The stairs were pure torture trying to get up due to the steep steps. Troy even tripped over a stair or five….. Gabriella looked down at Troy's feet and then looked back at Troy.

"You better run up the stairs because I don't think I can last much longer," Gabriella complained as Troy grumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry do you want to carry me all the way upstairs?" Troy suggested, sarcastically a little annoyed with Gabriella telling him to be faster.

"No," Gabriella answered, quirking her eyebrows together, seeing if that was the answer Troy wanted. On their wedding day, Troy made Gabriella carry him all the way to their room.

"Then stop rushing me! Or no sex tonight," Troy warned as Gabriella opened her mouth offended.

"Excuse me? I think it's very clear you want to have sex more than me," Gabriella pointed out referring to Troy's erection. Troy looked down, embarrassed, and then blushed slightly. She had a point. He was so aroused when Gabriella always made snappy comments towards him. It just showed her independent side, in which Troy loved and tried to fight the urge not to do 'it' with her everytime he was aroused. Gabriella then grabbed his head and forced it up towards her mouth in a fiery, passionate way. Troy, stunned by the kiss, then continued his way up towards the stairs quickly.

Finally up on the top level of the household, Troy ran down the hallway to the master bedroom and slammed the door shut, behind him.


End file.
